A Few More F Words
by FungysCullen13
Summary: Secuela de Fatherhood, Formula and Other F Words. Sofía, con cinco años, comenzará la escuela y Edward no puede evitar sentir que su bebé está creciendo demasiado rápido. Mientras él y Bella intentan cuidar a una niña hiperactiva, sus carreras y su relación, descubren que sus vidas están a punto de sufrir un cambio drástico una vez más. Todos humanos. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. First Day

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de **S. Meyer **y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**A Few More F Words**

**Capítulo 1: **Primer día

Mientras veía a Pequeña tropezar, intentando imitar cualquiera de los jodidos movimientos que le pedía hacer su maestra, sentí que las lágrimas picaban en mis ojos. Jesucristo, _yo_ estaba a punto de llorar. Mi pequeña tenía cinco años y mañana comenzaría el jardín de niños. ¿A dónde demonios se había ido el tiempo? Sentía que apenas había sido ayer cuando la vi gatear por primera vez y me emocioné tanto que la grabé. Pero aquí estaba ahora, intentando bailar sin caerse; que por cierto, no estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo.

No sabía cómo demonios había pasado, pero aunque Bella no era su mamá biológica, Sofía parecía ser igualita a ella, incluyendo la coordinación. También se mordía el labio cuando se ponía nerviosa, algo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. La maestra detuvo a las niñas y Pequeña se mordió el labio mirándose los pies porque tenía miedo de que la maestra la criticara por no hacer bien los movimientos.

—De acuerdo, creo que es suficiente por hoy —dijo la maestra, la señorita Bartlett, sonriendo—. Recojan sus cosas y vayan a casa. Las veré la siguiente semana.

Cuando las niñas se separaron, la señorita Bartlett se llevó aparte a Sofía. Agarré rápidamente su mochila rosa y me acerqué, quería asegurarme de que no estuviera siendo mala con mi niña. Por suerte para ella, no fue así. Le ofreció palabras de apoyo a Pequeña y le dijo que practicara en casa. La verdad no sabía por qué Sofía quería seguir viniendo aquí. Bella y yo la metimos a esta clase hace unas semanas para que pudiera hacer amigos, pero era obvio que el ballet no iba a ser su habilidad. Aún así le ofrecimos la oportunidad de salirse y no quiso.

Pequeña arrastró los pies hasta mí, y luego alzó los brazos para que la cargara.

—Estás mejorando —le dije, besando su mejilla.

Me miró con un puchero.

—Apesto, papi. Aunque judo que lo intento.

—Sé que así es, Pequeña. Vayamos a casa para ver qué está haciendo mami, ¿de acuerdo? Escuché que va a preparar espagueti para cenar. —Sonreí al salir del estudio de ballet.

—¿En sedio? —preguntó, agrandó los ojos y sonrió.

—En serio —me reí entre dientes abriendo el carro.

Luego de abrocharle el cinturón en su asiento para niños, nos dirigimos a nuestra casa a las afueras de Forks. El mudarnos aquí fue probablemente lo mejor que pude hacer, y aunque desearía que Charlie no hubiera tenido su ataque al corazón, me sentía agradecido por haber dejado Port Ángeles. Ciertamente el Hospital Comunitario de Forks no era el lugar más ocupado del mundo, pero lo disfrutaba. Seguía practicando cirugías, pero estando en un hospital tan pequeño también tenía oportunidad de trabajar en otros departamentos. Y seguía trabajando en Olympic Medical Center cuando Emmett me necesitaba. Era lo mejor de ambos mundos. La mayoría de los días llegaba a casa a las cinco, pero otros días tenía cirugías difíciles que me consumían el tiempo, ésas que tanto me encantaban. Era jodidamente feliz, incluso aunque hace unos cuantos años no quería nada de esto. Si pudiera patearme en ese entonces, lo haría.

Pequeña y yo llegamos a casa justo después de las seis, y encontramos a Bella en la cocina terminando la cena. Dejé a Sofía sobre sus pies y le susurré al oído:

—Ve a sorprender a mamá con un abrazo.

Se acercó de puntillas y rodeó las piernas de Bella con los brazos, gritando:

—¡Te atdapé!

Bella se rió y se giró para cargarla.

—Así es, cariño. Asustaste mucho a mami. —Se puso la mano en el corazón y suspiró dramáticamente—. No creo que mi corazón vuelva a latir de manera normal.

—¡Papi! —gritó Pequeña, aunque no había necesidad—. ¡Asusté _mucho_ a mami!

—Eso vi —me reí presionando mis labios con los de Bella.

—¡Iuck! Bájame.

Ella bajó a Sofía y yo la jalé a mi pecho, besándola más profundo mientras acariciaba ese lugar detrás de su oído. Nos separamos sonriendo.

—Te extrañé —dije.

—Yo también te extrañé. La cena está casi lista, ¿por qué no vas a asegurarte de que Sofía se quite las mayas sin mutilarse a sí misma?

—Buena idea —me reí—. Te amo.

La besé suavemente una vez más.

—También te amo —dijo.

Afortunadamente Pequeña pudo ponerse una camiseta y unos shorts sin ayuda. Nos lavamos las manos juntos, y ella cantó la canción que habíamos inventado. Bueno, Bella la inventó. Yo no participé en crear una canción sobre quitarte los gérmenes con el jaboncito rosita espumoso. Pero, oye, si hacía que se lavara las manos, entonces yo le entraba.

Bajé las escaleras cargando a mi hija gritona sobre el hombro para ir a cenar justo cuando Bella estaba poniendo los platos. Por supuesto, Pequeña se tragó todo, ensuciándose por completo la cara. Sí, el espagueti de Bella era mi favorito y el de Sofía, pero al menos yo me mantenía limpio.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde fuiste con Nana y Ben hoy? —le preguntó Bella a Pequeña.

—¡Padque! Pedo Ben fue malo y me tidó, mami —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. Aunque Nana lo castigó. Y luego, fuimos a la flodedia y pude haced un... daso, ¿verdad?

Sonreí.

—Ramo, pero estuviste cerca.

—Sí, fue divedtido. Luego me dejó con papi y jugué en su oficina —dijo, dándole otro bocado a su espagueti.

—Se aseguró de que Sally estuviera saludable —me reí, recordando cómo usó mi estetoscopio para escuchar el inexistente corazón de su muñeca. Carajo, mi niña era adorable.

—Parece que tuviste un día divertido, cariño —dijo Bella—. ¿Estás lista para mañana?

Pequeña asintió con la boca llena.

—Estadás allí, ¿vedad?

—Primero come, bebé —dije, agarrando otro bocado.

Masticó y tragó.

—Pedón.

—Está bien. —Bella sonrió—. Y sí, estaré allí, pero recuerda que no estás en mi clase. Estás en la clase de la señora Peter.

—Lo sé, mami —suspiró, no le agradaba la idea.

Cuando descubrió que Bella no iba a ser su maestra, Pequeña hizo un berrinche y decidió que no iría a la escuela. Tuvimos que sentarnos con ella para explicarle que a las mamis no se les permitía enseñar a sus hijos, pero que aún así sería divertido ir a la escuela. Luego de llorar y aventar todos sus animales de peluche —lo cual le hizo ganarse un castigo—, finalmente accedió ir a la escuela siempre y cuando pudiera comer con mamá. Sólo diré que las rabietas de Pequeña eran terroríficas. Según mamá, heredó eso de mí. Sí, podía verlo.

Luego de terminar la cena, Bella subió con Pequeña para bañarla mientras yo lavaba los trastes. Era nuestro trato ya que ella cocinaba, y no me molestaba. Bella hacía mucho cada día, así que unos pocos trastes y la basura no eran nada para mí.

—Quiere que juguemos a las Barbies con ella —dijo Bella, envolviendo sus brazos en mi estómago—. Le dije que las sacara y que subiríamos pronto.

—Barbies —me reí entre dientes sacudiendo la cabeza.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que yo jugaría a las Barbies con mi hija? Claro que yo no, aunque ya había usado un tutú y había tomado el té con ella. Por cierto, las fotos fueron eliminadas.

Me giré con los brazos de Bella aún alrededor de mí y bajé la cabeza para besarla. Cuando nos separamos, se mordió el labio escondiendo una sonrisa.

—Siempre serás mi Mordelona —dije sonriendo.

—Maldición —se rió.

* * *

Luego de un rato de estar moviendo una Barbie en una boda imaginaria que Pequeña había inventado, recogimos todo y la acostamos. Bella y yo nos acostamos a cada lado de ella y le leímos _Donde Viven Los Monstruos_, leyendo una página cada uno. No mucho después de empezar el libro, bajé la vista y encontré a Sofía ya adormilada. Su boquita se abrió con un bostezo cuando apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho. Luego de que se durmió dejamos de leer y salimos en silencio de la cama.

La tapé con las cobijas y me incliné para besar su frente.

—Dulces sueños, Pequeña —susurré.

Bella hizo lo mismo, luego salimos de su habitación y le cerramos la puerta. Le pasé el brazo por los hombros al bajar las escaleras. Nuestra meta de cada noche era acostar a Pequeña a las ocho, hoy fue todo un éxito considerando que mañana era su primer día de jardín de niños, algo que era increíble.

—Creo que tu madre la agotó hoy —se rió Bella, nos sentamos en el sofá y la jalé a mis brazos.

—Al parecer es una buena combinación que haya ido al parque y no tomara su siesta. Súmale el ballet y me sorprende que no se haya dormido antes.

—¿Cómo estuvo esta noche?

—Igual que siempre. Tiene dos pies izquierdos, idéntica a su mamá. —Sonreí—. Todavía no quiere renunciar, pero piensa que apesta. Nunca se lo diré, pero sí apesta.

—¡Edward! —dijo, golpeándome el pecho—. Es que es… nueva. Estoy segura de que mejorará con la práctica.

Bufé.

—¿La has visto? En el segundo en que se lastime, lo cual estoy seguro que sucederá muy pronto, ya no volverá allí.

—Entonces tendremos que buscar otras cosas. Le gusta interactuar con otros niños. Quizá querrá salirse cuando entre a la escuela.

—Dios, eso espero —suspiré—. ¿Y cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Organizaste tu clase?

El año pasado Bella había conseguido trabajo aquí en Forks luego de que una de las maestras del jardín de niños se retiró. En realidad todo resultó bastante bien. Metimos a Sofía a preescolar y guardería después de eso para que pudiera hacer amigos e interactuar con gente que no conocía. Bella extrañaba estar en casa con ella, pero también estaba lista para regresar a trabajar.

Asintió recargándose en mí.

—Sí. Estoy emocionada por mañana, sobre todo porque tendré a mi pequeña conmigo.

—Qué suerte la tuya.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Bien, pasé la mayor parte del tiempo en emergencias. Vi a tu papá, por cierto. Dijo que vendrá mañana para saber cómo le fue a Sofía en la escuela.

Me sonrió ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Cómo estás lidiando _tú_ con eso?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que ya llegó el momento. Fue bastante duro cuando la metimos a preescolar. No creo estar listo para el jardín de niños.

—Si lloras te tomaré fotos.

—Casi lloré hoy, Bella. Cuando la veía en ballet no podía dejar de pensar en lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. ¿No parece que fue ayer cuando habló por primera vez?

—Sí que parece. Sabes, me sigue sorprendiendo que "joder" no fuera su primera palabra. —Sonrió.

—Pues no fue. Esa no la dijo hasta cerca de su primer cumpleaños —me reí en voz baja. Sí, eso no estuvo bien, y fue incluso peor porque lo dijo frente a mamá—. Pero parece demasiado pronto, ¿no? Está creciendo muy rápido. Antes de que me dé cuenta, ella comenzará a salir con chicos y yo tendré que convertirme en asesino.

—Muy lindo —se rió.

Besé su cabeza.

—Es que… ella es todo lo que tenemos.

Se irguió y se giró para encararme con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Y si no fuera así?

—Bella, hemos estado intentándolo por mucho tiempo. Yo también quiero otro bebé, pero no está pasando.

—Pues… ya pasó.

Abrí más los ojos al sentarme bien.

—¿Qué?

Se llevó la mano al estómago y asintió.

—Iba a decírtelo mañana en la noche. Ya sabes, planear algo lindo, pero sí, Edward, estoy embarazada.

Miré sorprendido su estómago plano. Estaba _embarazada_. No mucho después de casarnos hace tres años, decidimos que queríamos otro bebé, pero esperamos hasta el año pasado para que ella dejara de tomar la píldora. Es que no era el momento adecuado. Pequeña estaba pasando de bebé a niña —en realidad era muy pesado—, así que esperamos hasta que entró a preescolar para empezar a intentar. Sólo que no pasó. No presionamos el tema, simplemente decidimos seguir como siempre y sucedería cuando tuviera que suceder. Pero después de un año todavía nada. No hablamos mucho respecto a eso, pero hubo una pequeña discusión que involucró un especialista en fertilidad. Aunque decidimos dejarlo por la paz por el momento. Supusimos que lo intentaríamos un poco más antes de llegar a eso.

—Estás… embarazada. —Sonreí poniendo mi mano sobre la suya—. Con mi bebé.

Se rió.

—¡Por supuesto que es tuyo! ¿De quién más sería?

—Pues espero que de nadie más —me reí entre dientes—. Bella, vamos a tener un bebé.

Asintió.

—Lo sé. La primera vez que lo pensé no lo creí, pero tengo dos semanas de retraso. Tenía sentido, así que de camino a casa compré una prueba de embarazo.

La jalé a mis brazos y le di un beso. Nuestras lenguas se movieron juntas mientras mi mano se metía bajo su blusa, poniéndola sobre su estómago plano. En unos cuantos meses sentiría a un bebé moverse. Mi bebé. Carajo, odiaba no haber tenido eso con Pequeña, así que ya estaba planeando sacarle todo el provecho a esto. Bella, mi _esposa_, iba a tener mi bebé. Pequeña sería hermana mayor y yo volvería a ser papá. Quizá esta vez ya no me espantaría tanto con cada cosita.

¿A quién demonios estaba engañando? Sí que me asustaría.

—Te amo muchísimo —dije, juntando nuestras frentes—. Bella, nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente por amarme, por confiar en que podría ser el hombre que tú creías ya era. Vamos a ser papás de nuevo. Santa mierda.

Besó suavemente mis labios.

—Si la primera palabra de este bebé es una maldición me divorciaré de ti.

Me reí, cargándola para levantarla del sofá.

—Claro, Mordelona, lo que digas.

La cargué por las escaleras, intentando ser silencioso para no despertar a Sofía. La niña me había dejado sin sexo en más ocasiones entre más crecía, así que ya no tenía tantas oportunidades de hacerle el amor a mi mujer como me gustaría. Aunque esta noche estaba agotada y le puse el seguro a la puerta detrás de mí antes de acostar a Bella.

Me tomé mi tiempo al quitarle la ropa y besar cada centímetro de ella. Dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada al gemir, pidiendo más. Puse mi mano en su estómago, y la bajé lentamente poniéndole la piel de gallina. Abrió las piernas rogando por mí.

La besé y mordí su labio.

—Te he extrañado —susurré, metiendo mis dedos en ella para embestirla lentamente; la encontré jodidamente lista para mí. No podía esperar más. Después de todo, habían pasado casi dos semanas.

Me moví entre sus piernas y entré en ella de manera lenta, disfrutando la sensación de estar dentro de mi Bella. Mi hermosa, hermosa Bella. Dios, era maravillosa.

* * *

—¡Papi, no están bien! —gritó Sofía, jodiendo las trenzas que Bella le había hecho antes de irse.

Bella tenía que llegar temprano a la escuela hoy, así que ayudó a Pequeña a vestirse y alistarse antes de desayunar. Claro que ahora había algo mal con las trenzas y yo estaba jodido porque no sabía cómo arreglarlas.

—Bebé, tienes que comer o llegaremos tarde —dije, tomando su cuchara y ofreciéndosela—. Por favor, si terminas rápido le diremos a mami que las arregle antes de que alguien te vea.

Bufó quitándome la cuchara. Sí, la mañana no empezaba bien. Sabía que estaba asustada, pero yo también, y su actitud no estaba ayudando. Hoy era el primer día de escuela de mi pequeña. Carajo, sólo quería regresar a la época en que ella era bebé y no podía hablar o caminar. Aunque hubiera mantenido el entrenamiento para ir al baño.

Dios bendiga el entrenamiento para ir al baño.

—Vas a hacer muchos amigos hoy y verás a algunos de los que ya conoces —dije sobándole la espalda mientras comía—. ¿Recuerdas a Macy de preescolar? Ella estará allí.

—¿En sedio? ¿En mi clase?

Asentí.

—Sí. La vimos hace unos días cuando conocimos a tu maestra. Estoy seguro de que también estarán otros niños que ya conoces.

—Pedo tú no. —Hizo un puchero—. Ni mami.

Sonreí acariciándole la mejilla.

—Pero yo iré a recogerte, y podrás almorzar con mamá. Ni siquiera tendrás tiempo de extrañarnos.

—Pedo es _toooodo_ el día. No es justo.

—No es _toooodo_ el día —la imité—. Sólo hasta las tres. Mientras tú estás allí, yo estaré trabajando como siempre. Me verás la misma cantidad de tiempo de siempre.

Se encogió de hombros dejando la cuchara en el tazón casi vacío.

—No quiedo id.

—Lo sé, Pequeña. —Besé su mejilla—. Pero tienes que hacerlo. ¿Ya terminaste?

Asintió suspirando de manera dramática.

—Sí.

Sofía se tomó su tiempo, arrastrando los pies hasta el carro. Si no me hubiera sentido tan mal por ella, me hubiera impresionado sus tácticas para perder tiempo. Olvidó su lonchera en la casa, se quejó de que el cinturón de seguridad le apretaba, así que tuve que volver a acomodarlo, y por último pero no menos importante, tuvo que ir al baño de nuevo, ya sabes, _después_ de que arreglé su cinturón dos veces. La niña era ingeniosa.

—¿Quieres escuchar The Wiggles? —pregunté, mirándola por el retrovisor. Se encogió de hombros con un puchero—. Bien, entonces será la música de papá.

—Wiggles —murmuró.

Sonreí para mí poniendo la horrible música que le gustaba. Sólo por ella… y eventualmente para su hermano o hermana. Todavía estaba súper feliz por las noticias de anoche, y el mal humor de Pequeña no podía quitarme el buen humor. Bella y yo decidimos esperar hasta que viera al doctor para contarle a la gente, sólo por si acaso. Prometió que le llamaría hoy a su doctor durante el almuerzo. Esperaba que pudiera atenderla pronto porque quería gritarlo desde el techo.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela —afortunadamente temprano—, le mandé un mensaje a Bella pidiéndole que saliera para arreglar las trenzas de Pequeña. Mientras esperábamos, saqué a Sofía y le puse su mochila. Soplé un beso en su mejilla esperando hacerla sonreír. Por supuesto, ella no pudo resistirlo.

Punto para papá.

—Te ves _muy_ bonita —dije, acomodando la correa de su mochila y bajándole la manga del vestido. Era rosa con puntos blancos en la falda. Ella y Bella tardaron una eternidad en elegir el conjunto.

—¿Sí? —preguntó suavemente antes de morderse el labio.

Sonreí asintiendo y luego vi a Bella acercarse.

—Sí. Y ahí viene mami.

—¡Mira a mi bebé! —dijo Bella sonriendo—. ¿Estás lista para la escuela?

Sacudí la cabeza, musitando:

—No.

—¿Tengo que estadlo? —preguntó Sofía, su puchero había regresado.

—Aww, cariño —suspiró Bella, arrodillándose—. Tienes que ir a la escuela. Eres una niña grande, ¿verdad?

Pequeña asintió.

—Uh–huh.

—Pues no puedes ser niña grande si no vas a la escuela.

—Pedo mis tdenzas no están bien.

Bella sonrió besándole la mejilla.

—Entonces es algo bueno que mami esté aquí, ¿no? Date la vuelta por mí.

Bella hizo su magia rápidamente, le hizo de nuevo las trenzas para que volvieran a verse perfectas. Luego de que Pequeña quedó satisfecha con cómo se veían y se sentían, tomamos sus manos y entramos a la escuela. Llegamos temprano, así que nadie estaba en el salón de Pequeña, excepto su maestra. Fuimos al cubículo de Pequeña y dejamos allí su lonchera antes de buscar su mesa. Se sentó y se mordió el labio mirando a su alrededor.

Bella se despidió primero, ya que ella tenía que ir a su propio salón. Tomó las manos de Pequeña y sonrió.

—Vas a divertirte mucho, cariño —dijo—. Estoy justo en la puerta de al lado, pero no me necesitarás. Eres una niña grande y sé que puedes hacer esto. Todos te amarán.

Sofía asintió.

—Bien. Te amo, mami.

Bella besó su frente, quedándose allí un momento.

—También te amo. Te veré en el almuerzo, ¿de acuerdo? También está bien si decides que prefieres comer con tus nuevos amigos.

Ambos esperábamos que Pequeña prefiriera comer con sus amigos, pero ciertamente a Bella no le molestaba si quería comer con ella, como habían planeado. Luego de besar ambas mejillas de nuestra hija, Bella se puso de pie y nos despedimos después de tomar unas cuantas fotos, para las cuales Pequeña _sí_ sonrió. Tomé el lugar de Bella arrodillándome junto a Sofía.

—Te voy a extdañad, papi —dijo.

—Yo también te voy a extrañar, igual que todos los días —dije—. ¿Necesitas algo? Tienes todos tus útiles en la mochila, ¿recuerdas?

Asintió.

—Síp.

Suspiré, pero sonreí a pesar de que mi jodido corazón se estaba rompiendo. _En realidad_ no estaba listo para esto. Era un logro tan grande en su vida. De ahora en adelante iría a la escuela. Ya no podría tenerla conmigo en casa en mis días libres o sorprenderla a mitad del día para ir al parque.

—Estás creciendo, amor —dije.

—Soy una niña gande. —Sonrió.

Asentí.

—Sí lo eres. Aunque siempre serás mi pequeña.

Se aventó hacia adelante, envolviendo sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello.

—¿Puedes quedadte conmigo? ¿Pod favod?

Maldición, sí que quería hacerlo.

—Me temo que no. —Palmeé su espalda—. Aunque vendré a recogerte. Las horas pasarán volando. Mira el reloj.

Me aparté y señalé el enorme reloj sobre la puerta.

—¿Ves ese tres? —pregunté.

Asintió, se sabía los números.

—Bueno, cuando esa línea grande señalé el tres, estaré aquí de nuevo.

—¿Lo pometes? —preguntó, mirándome con mis mismos ojos verdes.

—Lo prometo. Puedes contarme todo lo que hayas hecho entonces, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero saberlo todo.

—Te lo contadé. —Sonrió.

Acuné su rostro en mis manos y besé su frente. Pequeña no había llorado, pero yo lo haría pronto si no me ponía los pantalones. Jesús, esto era difícil.

—Te veré pronto. Te amo.

—También te amo, papi. ¿Ya te tienes que id?

Asentí.

—Sí. La gente enferma me necesita, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, bien.

—Adiós, corazón —dije, besando su mejilla una última vez antes de ponerme de pie e irme, dejándola sola allí.

Las tres de la tarde necesitaban llegar aquí de una jodida vez.

* * *

Y comenzamos de nuevo con nuestra Pequeña favorita ;)

Esta historia se desarrolla a lo largo del embarazo de Bella y cuenta con 16 capítulos, todos EPOV. Las actualizaciones serán cada 10 días.

Espero contar con su apoyo y que les guste tanto como la primera parte.


	2. First to Know

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de **S. Meyer **y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**A Few More F Words**

**Capítulo 2: **Primeros en saber

—_Carajo_ —siseé, jalando a Bella hacia mí para darle un beso al venirme.

Ella jadeó mi nombre; tembló en mis brazos luego del tercer orgasmo que le di esta noche. Era viernes —bueno, técnicamente sábado— y Pequeña había pasado la noche en casa de mis padres. Por una vez sólo estábamos Bella y yo, así que aprovechamos la casa vacía.

Bella se separó de mi pecho luego de que se calmó para acurrucarse en mi costado y yo besé su sien. Se veía jodidamente preciosa… mejillas rojas, ligeramente sudada, y enormes ojos mirándome. Esta noche había sido _maravillosa_, especialmente luego del estrés que pasamos durante la semana con Sofía empezando la escuela y al tener que regresar a la rutina de siempre.

—Eres hermosa —dije, apartándole un mechón de cabello de la frente.

Ella me sonrió.

—Gracias. Yo… necesitaré un descanso —se rió suavemente y sonreí orgulloso.

—Sí, yo también.

Recargó la cabeza en mi pecho mientras le acariciaba la espalda baja. Nos quedamos acostados unos momentos, hablando de nada importante antes de bajar juntos. Se ajustó más la bata antes de abrir la nevera, sacó un bote de Ben and Jerry's y agarró dos cucharas.

—Helado después del sexo… qué bien —dije sonriendo y sentándome en la barra. Se sentó junto a mí y le quitó la tapa antes de comenzar a comer.

—Creo que sabe mejor así —se rió—. Es eso o _de verdad_ se me antojaba Cherry Garcia, lo que significa que puedes agradecerle al bebé.

Sonreí poniendo la mano en su abdomen plano. Tomando en cuenta su último período estimaba que tenía unas seis semanas de embarazo. Su primera cita prenatal sería hasta dentro de dos semanas, así que todavía no podíamos estar seguros de nada. No me emocionaba tener que esperar tanto, pero sabía que la mayoría de los obstetras no veían a la mujer hasta que tenía ocho o diez semanas. Y tampoco era como si un ultrasonido fuera a mostrarnos algo concreto.

Es sólo que estaba muy emocionado por todo. Nunca antes había tenido la experiencia de un embarazo, así que esto era nuevo y… bueno, jodidamente aterrador. Me preocupaba que fuera a haber algo mal con el bebé o que algo le pasara a Bella. Demonios, ya hasta había repasado con ella los síntomas de un embarazo ectópico para asegurarme de que no estuviera experimentando ninguno de ellos.

—¿Todo está, ya sabes, bien? —pregunté.

Asintió sonriendo.

—Estoy bien, Edward. El increíble sexo que acabamos de tener no lastimó al bebé.

Me reí.

—_Sí_ sabía eso. Sólo quería asegurarme de que te sintieras bien.

—En realidad estoy excelente, aunque… la casa se siente vacía sin Sofía.

Suspiré asintiendo. _De verdad _se sentía así. Recientemente no habíamos estado prestando a la niña, lo que significaba tener menos tiempo a solas, pero pasábamos más tiempo con nuestra hija. Esta noche fue la primera en meses que pasaba en casa de mis padres, y se sentía extraño no tenerla aquí. Extrañaba a mi pequeña. No hubo desastre en el baño, no hubo una historia para dormir, o un beso de buenas noches.

—Aunque supongo que deberíamos disfrutarlo —dijo Bella—. Quiero decir, en pocos meses tendremos que cuidar a _dos_ niños. Volveremos a levantarnos a media noche para darle de comer, pañales con popó, llanto infinito… —se detuvo.

—Pero estamos listos para eso, ¿verdad?

Sonrió acariciándose el estómago.

—_Sí_. No puedo esperar para verte con otro bebé. Sabes, es por eso que me enamoré de ti. Tienes suerte de que la atracción siga allí —bromeó.

—Ja, buena ésa.

Soltó la cuchara y se lamió los labios antes de arrugar la nariz. Sus gestos eran bastantes simples —o quizá yo la conocía muy bien— y la nariz arrugada era el más obvio de todos. No mucho después corrió en dirección al bote de basura. No había pasado _tantas_ veces, algo que agradecía inmensamente, pero si Bella no hubiera descubierto que estaba embarazada hace unos días, ahora sería bastante obvio con las nauseas.

Acaricié su espalda mientras agarraba una servilleta para dársela luego de que terminó.

—Quizá no fue una gran idea comer helado luego del sexo —dije, quitándole el cabello de los ojos.

Bufó, hizo puño la servilleta en su mano y la tiró a la basura.

—No, pero al menos eso fue más fácil que la comida china de ayer.

—Sí, probablemente deberías evitar lo picante por un tiempo. Ven, yo sacaré esto en lo que tú tomas un baño.

Asintió y sonrió un poco.

—Gracias, y espero que te me unas allá.

Besé su frente.

—Por supuesto, Mordelona.

* * *

Luego de sacar la basura encontré a Bella arriba en nuestro baño; estaba llenando la enorme tina con la mitad del bote de burbujas. Sólo sonrió y se quitó la bata, metiéndose en la tina.

—Aquí huele como la florería de mi madre —me reí entre dientes quitándome los pantalones.

—Encantador, ¿verdad?

—Claro, si así quieres llamarlo.

Se rió, se movió hacia adelante mientras yo me metía detrás de ella. Recargó la espalda en mi pecho y tomó mi mano, poniéndola sobre su estómago.

—¿Quieres otra niña? —preguntó.

—No importa. —Bien… quizá estaba inclinándome un _poquito_ por un niño. Necesitaba reformar mi masculinidad después de todas las fiestas de té y juegos de casita en los que había participado. Aunque no quería decirlo en voz alta, porque estaba segurísimo de que si lo hacía terminaría con otra niña—. Siempre y cuando esté saludable, entonces estaré feliz.

—Yo sí quiero un niño. —Me miró poniendo su mano en un costado de mi cara—. Será igual de guapo que su papá, y estoy segura de que también será bastante encantador.

—Oh, ¿soy encantador?

—No, yo lo soy —se rió—. Admítelo. Tú también quieres niño.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No quiero echarme la sal.

—Su género ya ha sido decidido, _doctor_.

—Cierto, y ya hice una niña así que… de verdad sólo quiero que esté saludable. Creo que si sobreviví a Sofía, sobreviviré a otra niña. Aunque no te dejaré que la corrompas con mierdas de color rosa.

Rodó los ojos antes de recostar la cabeza en mi hombro.

—Te veías deslumbrante con ese tutú.

Moví mis labios en su cuello, chupándolo con suavidad.

—_Siempre_ me veo deslumbrante.

Ladeó más la cabeza, dejándome subir y bajar por su mandíbula. Mi mano bajo por su estómago, me moví entre sus piernas, las cuales ella separó más para mí. Moví mi pulgar contra su clítoris, y sonreí ante el jadeo que se le escapó. Metí dos dedos en ella, disfrutando de la calidez que me rodeaba.

—Eres jodidamente perfecta, ¿lo sabías? —pregunté mordiéndole la oreja.

Gimió cuando mis dedos se movieron más rápido dentro de ella y mi pulgar hizo círculos sobre su clítoris. Llevó su mano a mi cabeza, agarrándome el cabello entre los dedos. Mi otra mano acunó su pecho para rozar su pezón.

No tardé mucho en sentirla apretarse alrededor de mis dedos.

—Edward —gimió sin aliento, empujando su cuerpo contra mi mano y moviéndose conmigo. Mi nombre siguió saliendo de sus labios, junto con unos cuantos Dioses y otras maldiciones. Mi esposa era malditamente perfecta, y podría pasarme toda la noche escuchándola.

* * *

El baño terminó hecho un desastre cuando terminamos, pero decidimos preocuparnos por eso el día siguiente. Bella y yo nos acostamos y terminamos durmiendo hasta las nueve, algo prácticamente nunca antes visto. Me levanté dejando a Bella sola en la cama. Estaba exhausta, así que no quise despertarla cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo. El primer trimestre de cualquier embarazo era exhaustivo, añádele tener que cuidar a una hiperactiva niña de cinco años y el trabajo; ella tenía todo el derecho de quedarse en cama hasta la hora que se le diera su regalada gana.

Bajé para hacer café y no molestarla. Mientras esperaba que se despertara, adelanté un poco del trabajo que había traído a casa y disfruté no tener que ver caricaturas. El silencio era _hermoso_ y sin tener aquí a Pequeña para distraerme, terminé rápidamente mi trabajo. Claro que después de que cerré mi laptop y guardé mis cosas, mi celular comenzó a sonar.

Era mamá, así que respondí rápidamente, aunque antes de que pudiera decir algo, Pequeña habló:

—¡Hola papi!

—Hola corazón —dije—. ¿Nana sabe que tienes su teléfono?

A veces era un poco extraño la habilidad que tenía Sofía para tomar los celulares y usarlos mejor que la mayoría de los adultos. Yo tuve que ponerle una jodida contraseña al mío para mantenerla lejos de él, pero al parecer cuatro ochos no eran muy difíciles de adivinar y terminé con una foto de su ojo como fondo de pantalla.

—Uh-huh, ella me dijo que te llamada —dijo—. Vamos al cine, ¿bien?

—Tienes que _pedirle permiso_, corazón —escuché que decía mamá.

—Oh, ¿podemos id al cine, papi? ¿Pod favod?

Me reí entre dientes y asentí para mí.

—Sí, ¿puedo hablar con Nana?

—¡Gdacias! —gritó antes de que mamá tomara el teléfono.

—Vimos un comercial y _nos rogó_, Edward —se rió mamá—. Están pasando _El Rey León_ de nuevo en cines. No creí que te importara, pero no estaba seguro de qué planes tenían hoy.

—Está bien —dije, sirviéndome otra taza de café—. En realidad no tenemos planes, si ustedes _quieren_ llevarla, no hay problema.

—¡Perfecto! ¿Y por qué no vienen a cenar tú y Bella, y luego se la llevan?

En realidad eso sonaba jodidamente genial. Bella tendría otra noche libre de cocinar, eso significaba que podría pasar todo el día relajándose.

—Le preguntaré a Bella cuando se despierte, pero suena bien por mí. Gracias por quedarse con Sofía anoche. ¿Se portó bien?

—¡Por supuesto! Ella y Pawpaw tuvieron un juego _muy_ intenso de escondidas, luego vimos _Enredados _y comimos helado mucho después de su hora de dormir.

Sonreí para mí. Probablemente mi niña todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue batirle las pestañas a papá para que le diera helado cuando debería estar durmiendo. Siempre hacía todo lo que su única nieta quería.

—Parece que hizo lo mismo que Bella —dije—. Sólo avísame a qué hora nos quieren ahí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré. Te veo más tarde. Te quiero.

—También te quiero, mamá. Adiós.

Luego de colgar el teléfono miré hacia las escaleras y encontré a Bella bajándolas. Vio la taza de café en mi mano e hizo un puchero. Intenté no reírme.

—No creo que debas tomar café si yo no puedo —dijo, caminando hacia mi brazo estirado. Alzó la cabeza y la besé.

—Puedo poner una jarra de descafeinado.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—No es divertido.

Mientras ella agarraba una botella de agua del refrigerador, yo escondí mi diversión y saqué la caja de Cheerios para ella. Le conté de la oferta de mamá cuando comenzó a comer y, por supuesto, estuvo de acuerdo. Todavía no le decíamos a nadie sobre el embarazo y prometí que no soltaría la sopa durante la cena porque..., bueno, sería yo el que lo haría.

Pasamos el día en la casa y la ayudé a lavar la ropa, viendo entre ratos viejas películas de mierda que ella amaba. En realidad yo terminé tomando una siesta durante una. Fue todo un paraíso.

—Necesitamos hacer la tarea de Sofía de la terapia para el habla mañana —me recordó Bella al sentarse a mi lado en el sofá y se movió en mi costado mientras la envolvía con mi brazo.

Asentí.

—Sí, la ayudaré antes de la cena.

Aunque siempre intentábamos hacer que Pequeña pronunciara el sonido de la R, no estaba pasando. A mí me parecía que ese error en la pronunciación era jodidamente adorable, pero sabía que si no la hacíamos hablar correctamente ahora, sería más difícil cuando fuera más grande. Afortunadamente la escuela tenía un terapeuta del habla y ella estaba dentro del programa. Tenía sesiones de media hora dos veces a la semana, y hasta ahora decía que era divertido. Además, la maestra les daba calcomanías a los niños. Las calcomanías eran como cocaína para Pequeña.

—Y _tú_ tienes que estar el siguiente viernes en la escuela para el día de la profesión —dijo—. Tienes la mañana libre, ¿verdad?

Mi mirada en blanco la hizo agrandar los ojos. De hecho se me había olvidado.

—La dejaré libre.

—¡También dijiste eso el año pasado pero no pudiste! Edward, lo prometiste.

—Ahí estaré. —Apreté mi agarré en ella y besé su sien—. Deja de estresarte, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy bastante seguro de que no tengo nada programado, así que sólo entraré tarde.

—¿Al menos te aseguraste de tener el dieciocho libre para mi cita prenatal?

—Sí, eso sí lo hice. ¿Ves? No soy tan malo… sólo un poco. —Sonreí.

La esquina de su boca se alzó ligeramente.

—Sí, sólo un poco malo. Lo lamento. Estoy… agotada, supongo. Aunque sí te olvidaste del día de la profesión así que puedo enojarme contigo.

Asentí.

—Síp, ¿entonces tendré que sufrir viendo otra película?

—No, pero sólo porque tengo que bañarme. Quizá esta noche te dé unas nalgadas —se rió.

—No estoy seguro de que me gusten esas cosas, pero si termina en sexo, le daré una oportunidad.

Rodó los ojos sonriendo.

—No, últimamente has obtenido bastante. Creo que la cosa que está dentro de mí quitándome cada gramo de energía es prueba de eso.

La única razón por la que no lloré fue porque eventualmente sus hormonas se enloquecerían y pronto estaría montándome. Esperaba con ansias eso… junto con las bubis que ya parecían estar más llenas.

* * *

Pequeña corrió rápidamente a nosotros cuando llegamos a casa de mis padres y entramos. La cargué en mis brazos, besé su mejilla mientras ella me abrazaba el cuello antes de irse con Bella.

—Te extrañé, corazón —dijo Bella, tomando su mano cuando nos guió a la sala.

—También te extdañé, mami —dijo Sofía—. Adivina qué vi hoy. ¡El Dey León!

—¿Oh, en serio? ¡Apuesto a que estuvo _increíble_!

Pequeña asintió con fuerza.

—¡Sí! ¡Nana y Pawpaw me llevadon y fue _taaan incdeíble_! ¡También me compdadon un vaso especial! ¡Mida!

Lo agarró del sofá enseñándonoslo a Bella y a mí. Papá me dijo que se portó bien y que no hizo berrinche cuando se negaron a comprarle más dulces. Sólo diré que ésa no fue una hazaña pequeña.

—Voy a ver si tu mamá necesita ayuda con la cena —dijo Bella cuando me senté en el sofá y Sofía se subió a mi regazo—. Me alegra que te divirtieras, cariño.

Pequeña me contó más de su noche con mis padres, mirando a papá para confirmar todo. Él estaba sonriendo, asentía y añadía detalles que ella olvidaba.

—Voy con mamá —dijo Pequeña bajándose de mi regazo.

—De acuerdo, pero no te le atravieses —dije.

Cuando ella desapareció en la cocina, papá y yo hablamos un poco de mi trabajo. Todavía no me nombraban jefe de cirugía en Forks, pero parecía ser una posibilidad inequívoca en los próximos dos años. El Doctor James se retiraría pronto, dejándole su puesto al actual jefe de cirugía, el Doctor Aro Valente.

—¿Cómo va la clínica? —pregunté.

Papá tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en una clínica gratuita en la ciudad, ha estado ahí desde que se retiró hace años. En realidad él y mamá donaban un montón de dinero allí cada año, así que trabajaba cuando quería. No era algo que yo quisiera hacer, pero él lo disfrutaba. Yo no me podía imaginar fuera de la sala de operaciones.

Sonrió.

—Va muy bien. El hospital me pidió que la dirigiera, pero rechacé la oferta. Me he acostumbrado a tener tiempo libre para poder pasarlo con mis nietos.

Tardó un tiempo, y unos cuantos intentos fallidos, para que Rosalie y Emmett concibieran de nuevo, pero finalmente tuvieron otro bebito en diciembre pasado. Su nombre era Felix y Sofía lo adoraba, esperaba que eso significara que se ajustaría bien a su nuevo hermano cuando llegara el momento. Aunque no estaba seguro porque solía ponerse celosa si Bella cargaba mucho tiempo a Felix. El bebé nuevo sería un _enorme_ cambio y aunque estaba emocionado, me preocupaba por mi pequeña. En cuanto pudiéramos decirle a la gente, planeaba pedirle consejos a Rose. Ben hizo la transición muy bien.

Cuando mamá salió a decirnos que la cena estaba lista, papá y yo nos dirigimos al comedor. Todavía no había visto a mamá, así que la abracé rápidamente y le agradecí por invitarnos. Por supuesto, la cena estuvo jodidamente deliciosa, platicamos sobre nuestras vidas y lo que había estado pasando. Pequeña estaba emocionada por contarles a mis padres sobre sus nuevos amigos en la escuela.

—Estaba muy asustada el primer día —dije, tomando mi vaso—. Pero cuando la recogí volvió a ser ella misma, y me contó que no podía esperar para regresar.

—Hice _muuuchos _amigos nuevos —dijo Pequeña—. ¡Es divedtido! Y la clase de mami está en la puedta de al lado y tuvimos el lonche juntas y jugué con ella en el decdeo.

Bella asintió sonriendo.

—Su maestra dice que es muy buena en clase. Estamos orgullosos de ella.

Pequeña sólo sonrió, metiéndose otra cucharada de los macarrones con queso caseros de mamá a la boca.

Mientras comíamos miré a Bella que junto a mí soltaba su tenedor. Oh, mierda. Tomé su mano y la apreté ligeramente, ella me vio con una mueca.

—Um, permiso —dijo, empujando hacia atrás su silla.

Se apresuró en salir de la habitación directo al baño, y rápidamente la seguí. Le sostuve el cabello mientras ella vaciaba la cena, disculpándose entre espasmos. Supuse que podríamos hacerlo pasar como gastroenteritis, pero _puede_ que mis padres se dieran cuenta.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, ayudándola a levantarse del piso.

Asintió limpiándose la boca con una toallita.

—Lo lamento. No pude evitarlo.

Besé su frente y sacudí la cabeza.

—Está bien, Bella. Diremos que es una infección estomacal, ¿de acuerdo?

—Quizá deberíamos decirles. No me gusta mentir.

—Pero puede que Sofía escuche algo si les decimos esta noche. No quiero que ella lo sepa aún.

Dudaba que hubiera problemas con el embarazo, pero no quería que Pequeña supiera y luego pasara algo. Quiero decir, se estimaba que uno de cada cuatro embarazos terminaba en aborto, y Sofía era demasiado pequeña para entenderlo.

—Yo tampoco —dijo—. Entonces… ¿infección estomacal? ¿Crees que tu papá se lo crea?

—Creo que de quien debemos preocuparnos es de mamá —me reí en voz baja.

Cuando Rosalie convocó a una cena familiar para decirnos que estaba embarazada de nuevo, apenas logró sacar las palabras de su boca antes de que mamá dijera que lo sabía. Al parecer mamá no sólo era una encantadora de bebés, sino también una de úteros.

—Mierda —maldijo—. ¡Probablemente ya lo sabe!

—Al menos yo no solté la sopa. —Sonreí.

Me golpeó el pecho y me miró mal.

—No es divertido, Edward. Necesito la botella de enjuague bucal de mi bolso.

Al salir del baño Bella se dirigió a la entrada por su bolso mientras que yo regresé al comedor. Claro que todos los ojos estaban en mí esperando una explicación. Carajo, apestaba en mentirles a mis padres.

—Creo que Bella se está enfermando con algo —dije, poniendo el plato de Bella sobre el mío—. Deberíamos irnos.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó papá con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

Asentí.

—Sí, sí, probablemente es gastroenteritis. Llegaremos a la farmacia de camino a casa y compraremos algo de medicina. Estoy seguro de que estará bien.

—Entonces deberíamos quedarnos con Sofía esta noche —dijo mamá, se puso de pie y tomó los platos de mis manos—. No quiero que se enferme también.

Papá asintió.

—De hecho, puede que eso sea lo mejor.

—No, estaré bien —dijo Bella, regresando al comedor—. No me siento tan mal. Lamento haber arruinado la cena.

—Nada de eso —dijo mamá—. No puedes evitar sentirte enferma. En serio, no tenemos problema en quedarnos con Sofía otra noche.

—¿Puedo quedadme? —preguntó Pequeña sonriendo.

Miré a Bella rogándole que inventara una razón para llevarnos a Sofía a casa. No quería mentirles a mis padres y que se tuviera que quedar con Pequeña por eso.

—¿Por qué no vas a lavarte las manos y jugar con tus juguetes un ratito? —preguntó Bella—. Necesitamos hablar con Nana y Pawpaw.

—Pedo quiedo quedadme.

—Tal vez —dije—. Ve arriba y hablaremos de eso.

Asintió, se bajó de la silla y se fue a la habitación que mis padres tenían para ella. Bella y yo nos sentamos mientras que mamá y papá nos veían de cerca. De repente mamá sonrió viendo a Bella.

Bueno, no tardó tanto.

—Por qué no les dices, Edward —dijo Bella mirándome.

De acuerdo, estaba malditamente emocionado de compartir las noticias y aunque hubiera sido mejor esperar, esto resultó bastante bien. Sonreí apretando la mano de Bella.

—Bella está embarazada. Todavía es pronto, pero estamos seguros.

El chillido que salió de mi madre casi me hace sangrar los oídos.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¿En serio? —preguntó.

Asentí.

—Tiene más o menos seis semanas. Su primera cita prenatal es hasta dentro de dos semanas, así que es sólo una suposición. Íbamos a esperar hasta después de la cita para contarles.

—Sólo queríamos asegurarnos de que todo estuviera bien —dijo Bella.

—Bueno, nauseas siempre es una buena señal —dijo papá sonriendo—. Felicidades. Estoy _muy_ feliz por los dos.

—¡Sí! ¡Es maravilloso! —dijo mamá poniéndose de pie. Le dio la vuelta a la mesa con papá, nos pusimos de pie y mamá abrazó a Bella con fuerza, besando su mejilla.

Tomé la mano de papá y me jaló a un abrazo.

—Vas a ser papá de nuevo, hijo.

—Sí, no puedo esperar —dije asintiendo.

—¡Otro bebé! —dijo mamá, lanzando sus brazos a mi cuello mientras papá abrazaba a Bella—. ¡Oh, estoy tan emocionada!

—Ambos lo estamos —dijo papá—. Supongo que Sofía no sabe.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Vamos a esperar hasta después de la cita para decirle a ella y a todos los demás. Perdón por, ya saben, mentirles.

Mamá rodó los ojos.

—Ni lo hiciste bien. Lo sospeché cuando Bella corrió al baño.

—Claro que sí —me reí.

—Quiero una foto del ultrasonido, ¿entendido? —pidió y papá asintió—. Bella, si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedirla, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella sonrió.

—Gracias Esme.

—¿Pero en general te sientes bien? —pregunto papá.

Ella asintió.

—Sí. Quiero decir, estoy cansada, pero las nauseas no han sido _tan_ horribles, nada parecido a los cuentos de terror que me contó Rosalie. Estoy muy emocionada.

—Por supuesto, querida. Estamos aquí para ambos si necesitan _cualquier cosa_.

—Sólo díganlo —agregó mamá.

Sabía que mis padres estarían contentos por nosotros, así que estaba jodidamente feliz por haberles dicho antes de lo planeado. Hacía todo mucho más _real_. No tuve esta oportunidad con Pequeña, pero estaba bastante feliz de poder experimentarlo todo con Bella y no con Kate, aunque _sí _desearía haber estado antes con Sofía.

Éste era otro capítulo nuevo en nuestras vidas y planeaba disfrutar de cada momento.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus reviews!

Siguiente actualización: 1 de febrero


	3. Flicker

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de **S. Meyer **y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**A Few More F Words**

**Capítulo 3: **Parpadeo

—¡Hoy vas a id a la escuela conmigo, papi! —gritó Pequeña sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando dejé el tazón de cereal frente a ella.

—Así es, y te voy a usar como mi ayudante, ¿entendido? Vas a ser una niña buena, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí!

Bella ya se había ido, necesitaba preparar las cosas para el día de la profesión en la escuela. Afortunadamente Bella me dijo que podría irme en cuanto terminara. Estaríamos allí un bombero, un oficial de policía —Charlie, de hecho— y un abogado también. Era algo que la escuela hacía cada año para los del jardín de niños, y aunque prometí que asistiría el año pasado, lo olvidé y no pude liberarme del trabajo cuando Bella me lo recordó; así que no podía zafarme este año. Al menos tendría a mi pequeña para usarla como ejemplo y no al niño malcriado de alguien más.

La verdad no había pensado en _qué_ se suponía que haría y diría. Quiero decir, no podía explicarle a un montón de niños de cinco años que vivía de abrir gente… eso podría asustarlos de por vida, así que decidí hacer algo simple; les explicaría los signos vitales usando a Sofía, les diría un poco de cirugías, les diría las causas de los resfriados y la importancia de lavarse las manos, y podría salir de ahí en veinte minutos.

Sofía estaba jodidamente emocionada de presumirme, por eso dudaba poder salir de la escuela tan rápido como quería. De hecho era algo adorable. Les dijo a todos sus amiguitos que su papi el doctor iba a ir. Puede que mi ego creciera un poco a causa de su emoción y del hecho de que me dijo que era el mejor papi del mundo.

Eso intentaba.

—¿Estás lista? —pregunté, poniéndole a Sofía su chaqueta y agarrando su mochila.

Asintió.

—Uh-huh. Vas a enseñadles tu esteposcopio, ¿vedad?

—Este_to_scopio —corregí—. Y sí, está en mi maletín.

Agarré mi maletín luego de darle su mochila y luego nos dirigimos a mi carro que estaba en el garaje. No era la Tanya original —a quien tuve que renunciar—, pero en definitiva la nueva Tanya le pisaba los talones a la primera. Era un elegante Mercedes S550 negro. No tan bueno como el de papá porque Bella amenazó con dejarme si gastaba doscientos grandes en un carro. Sí podía entender un poco su argumento, así que estuve de acuerdo.

Luego de abrocharle el cinturón a Pequeña en su asiento, nos dirigimos a la escuela, llegando allí un poco temprano. A Sofía no le molestó porque eso significaba que podría pasar tiempo con mami y Charlie.

—¡Allí está mi calabacita! —dijo Charlie, levantando a Pequeña en brazos al entrar en el salón de Bella. Besé a Bella y luego la ayudé a acomodar sillas mientras Sofía y Charlie platicaban.

—¡Hola abuelito! ¿Tdajiste tu placa?

—Claro que sí, cariño —dijo, palmeando la placa en su pecho. Ella pasó los dedos sobre ésta, sonriendo—. ¿Estás emocionada? ¿Le dijiste a tus amigos que tu papá y yo íbamos a venir?

Asintió rápidamente.

—¡Síp! ¡También les conté _toooodo_ sobde ti! Papi dijo que yo voy a sed su ayudante. ¿Puedo ayudadte a ti también?

Se rió entre dientes.

—No sé si vaya a necesitar ayuda, pero si es el caso, te lo diré, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sí!

Luego de que la soltó me saludó a mí. Desde hace cuatro años, cuando sufrió su ataque al corazón, Charlie había llevado un estilo de vida más saludable, diciendo que era por Bella y Sofía. Sí había regresado a la policía aunque Bella le pidió que no lo hiciera. Era un trabajo que él amaba, así que yo no podía culparlo. Además, no era como si viera el tipo de cosas que les tocaba ver a los policías en las ciudades grandes. Creo que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo a un lado de la carretera, esperando para multarme.

Seguía multándome a pesar de que era su yerno. Ésas eran mierdas, ¿verdad?

—No sé cómo agradecerles por haber venido —dijo Bella—. Vamos a empezar hasta las nueve, así que pueden irse a la sala de maestros un rato si quieren.

Me dio su llave y asentí. Sabía que tardaría un rato en empezar, esperar media hora no era tan malo. Antes de que sonara la campana, Bella se despidió de Sofía con un beso y yo la acompañé por el pasillo hasta su salón, prometiendo que la vería pronto.

* * *

Mientras Charlie y yo esperábamos me puso al corriente sobre los juegos de los Seahawks y los Mariners, algo a lo que no estuve prestando mucha atención. Bella y yo no le habíamos dicho a nadie más del embarazo, así que él no tenía ni idea. Ella quería decirle luego de la cita prenatal, por eso hicimos planes para invitarlo a cenar el martes en la noche.

—¿Cómo ha estado? —pregunté bebiendo del café de mierda que tenían allí. Juro por Dios que era peor que el del hospital.

—Bastante bien. Sue, uh… no va a ir a cenar el martes. No quiere incomodar a Bella, ¿sabes?

Asentí. Sí… Charlie ya tenía novia. Bella estaba feliz por él, pero no se sentía muy cómoda con Sue. En realidad no era nada en contra de la mujer, que de hecho era muy agradable, sino que Bella todavía se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de que, después de tanto tiempo, su padre estuviera en una relación.

—No está enojada por eso —dije—. Lo sabe, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero sé que es raro para ella. Sue y yo no llevamos tanto tiempo saliendo, no creo que deba incluirla en cosas familiares todavía.

—Quizá la para la próxima —dije.

Probablemente era mejor que Sue no viniera. La cena era sobre nuestra familia y sobre cómo íbamos a crecer. Quería que Bella estuviera cómoda y feliz para compartir las noticias, sin tener que preocuparse de la novia de su padre.

Justo antes de las nueve, Charlie y yo regresamos al salón de Bella, donde encontramos a los otros voluntarios esperando. No mucho después Bella abrió la puerta y nos invitó a entrar, presentándonos ante las dos clases que estaban ahora en su salón. Pequeña estaba en la fila de enfrente, saludándonos con su sonrisa jodidamente adorable.

—Ya que el Doctor Cullen necesita regresar a trabajar, él irá primero —dijo Bella, haciéndome una seña para que me pusiera enfrente con ella.

Sí… era jodidamente raro pararme frente a un montón de niños. Si fuera por mí no estaría aquí.

—Um… ¿las preguntas primero o después? —pregunté mirando a Bella.

—Puedes hacerlas al final. —Sonrió.

Asentí y dije "Bien" antes de respirar profundamente y girarme hacia los niños. Básicamente dije puras patrañas mientras explicaba mi trabajo y luego les hablé sobre los signos vitales, enseñándoles cómo los tomaba en Pequeña. Al parecer no necesitaba un plan porque resultó muy simple y los niños me amaron.

—Es el mejod doctod en el mundo —dijo Pequeña cuando le quité el brazalete para medir la presión del brazo—. Él hace que no te duela nada. ¿Puedo escuchad tu codazón, papi?

Miré a Bella y ella se encogió de hombros, así que decidí seguirle la corriente. Luego de que Sofía tuviera su oportunidad, muchas manitas se alzaron queriendo su turno. Se lo concedí a unos pocos, dejándolos escuchar mi corazón hasta que Bella señaló su reloj.

Luego de responder unas pocas preguntas ridículas, y una muy buena por parte de Sofía, les di las paletas que Bella me había dado para entregar y listo. Mierdas simples. En realidad mi desagrado hacia los niños no había cambiado mucho, con excepción de Pequeña, pero el día no fue tan malo como pensé.

Después de todo, me gustaba escuchar lo maravilloso que yo era, y esos niños me amaron.

—Entonces, ¿lo hice bien? —le pregunté a Bella luego de que presentó a Charlie.

Asintió sonriendo.

—Mucho. Gracias por venir.

—De nada. ¿Me gané un premio para esta noche? —susurré, viendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

—Estoy en mi _trabajo_ —siseó intentando no reír.

—Tomaré eso como un sí —me reí entre dientes—. Tengo que irme, te veré más tarde. Te amo.

—También te amo —dijo, y después le di un beso rápido.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, cuando llegué a casa del trabajo, Pequeña me dijo que yo fui el mejor, seguido de cerca por Charlie. Yo era feliz siempre y cuando ella y Bella lo fueran también. Nuestro fin de semana pasó rápidamente y el domingo llevamos a Sofía al acuario de Seattle. Se la pasó en grande, como siempre.

Era su lugar favorito. Bella y yo decidimos hacer todo lo que pudiéramos con ella antes del nacimiento de nuestro segundo bebé. Luego nuestra atención estaría dividida e, inevitablemente, ella recibiría menos de la acostumbrada. Aunque intentaríamos cualquier cosa para que nunca se sintiera así y le explicaríamos que el nuevo bebé no la reemplazaría. Yo tenía miedo de que ella se sintiera así, y _de verdad_ no quería llegar a eso.

Cuando la acostamos esa noche, abrazó su más reciente peluche —una ballena— y se durmió rápidamente. Bella y yo regresamos abajo para disfrutar el resto de la noche y hablar sobre la semana que nos esperaba. Faltaban dos días para su cita con el doctor, pero yo ya no podía esperar.

—¿Cómo se lo diremos? —preguntó Bella, que se sentó junto a mí y la envolví con mi brazo—. Quiero decir, ya le dijimos de dónde vienen los bebés cuando Rosalie se embarazó, así que al menos no tendremos que preocuparnos por eso.

Dios, eso _apestó_. El año pasado, mi hija de cuatro años me preguntó de repente cómo era que su tía se había metido un bebé al estómago, atrapándome con la guardia baja. Supuse que no podíamos mentir usando la historia de la cigüeña, así que Bella y yo sólo le dijimos que cuando los papás se quieren y quieren un bebé, les dan uno. Afortunadamente no quiso más explicaciones; de otro modo, puede que hubiera tenido que suicidarme. _Rezaba_ porque no quisiera una explicación más detallada ahora.

—La verdad me preocupa más cómo va a reaccionar cuando se dé cuenta de que ya no sólo seremos _nosotros_ —dije—. A veces se pone muy celosa. Sé que es nuestra culpa porque la consentimos mucho, pero…

—_Tú_ la consientes más que yo —dijo Bella sonriendo.

Asentí suspirando. Eso era verdad.

—Tengo miedo de que se vaya a sentir excluida.

La mano de Bella acariciaba mi pecho mientras ella pasaba un momento pensando en algo.

—Ella es muy abierta con nosotros, así que todo lo que tenemos que hacer es mantener abierta esa línea de comunicación. Sin alguna vez siente que no está recibiendo la atención que necesita, estoy segura de que nos lo dirá. Y tenemos que estar más en sintonía con ella. Las cosas _sí_ cambiarán, pero nuestro amor por ella no. Creo que deberíamos empezar diciéndole eso.

Asentí.

—Bien, ¿se lo diremos el martes?

—Sí, siempre y cuando el doctor diga que todo está bien. Sabes, creo que va a estar muy emocionada cuando se lo digamos. Puede que se ponga un poco celosa, pero creo que eso quedará en segundo lugar ante la emoción de tener su propio hermanito.

—Eso espero. —Sonreí abrazándola más—. Después de todo, cuando nació Felix nos preguntó que si podía quedarse con él.

Se rió suavemente.

—La mirada en tu rostro no tuvo precio. Te sentiste tan mal por tener que decirle que no.

—¡Es ese jodido labio! Es que… pone pucheros, y eso la hace ver malditamente linda. No puedo negarle ni una mierda cuando hace eso. Creo que lo aprendió de ti, Mordelona.

Hizo el mismo puchero batiendo las pestañas.

—¿Me traes el Cherry Garcia?

Rodé los ojos y me reí entre dientes.

—Claro, pero intenta llegar al baño esta vez. Está jodidamente frío afuera para sacar la basura si vuelves a vomitar allí.

Me paré del sofá y comencé a caminar hacia la cocina cuando me dijo:

—¡Y la mantequilla de maní!

Eso sonaba completamente asqueroso, pero ella sabía que no le negaría ni una mierda. Nunca podría hacerlo.

* * *

Bella y yo pedimos libre el martes en el trabajo ya que su cita era a las once. Le dijimos a Pequeña que mami y papi tenía una cita, y lo aceptó sin preguntar. Tenía una semana sin almorzar con Bella, así que no era como si fuera a extrañarla. Luego de dejarla en la escuela regresamos a casa y Bella finalmente me mostró la carpeta en la que había estado trabajando.

Mis ojos se agrandaron ante la cantidad de detalles que le había puesto. En serio, hasta tenía códigos por color. Estaban escritas todas las preguntas que podías imaginar sobre la salud del bebé, la salud de ella y el historial médico de nuestras familias. Jesucristo… mi esposa estaba un poco loca, aunque esto nos serviría de mucho.

—He estado investigando mucho sobre qué cosas preguntar y qué esperar —dijo Bella mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras yo hojeaba la carpeta—. Quería estar preparada.

Solté una corta carcajada.

—Creo que estás preparada para cada posible situación.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy nerviosa.

Sabía que Bella solía pensar demasiado las cosas cuando estaba nerviosa, y _esto_ era una prueba más de ello. Si ella hacía cada una de estas preguntas, duraríamos horas en la oficina. Aunque me gustaba que hubiera hecho esto. Puede que fuera extremo, pero eran cosas que necesitábamos saber. De hecho yo hice uno también en una escala _mucho_ más pequeña.

Me saqué el celular del bolsillo, abrí las notas y se lo di.

—Yo también estoy nervioso —dije.

Miró la lista que yo había hecho y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Gracias Edward.

Cerré la carpeta en mi regazo y pasé mi brazo a su alrededor para acercarla a mí.

—Entre nosotros dos la Doctora Uley se va a _ganar_ cada centavo que nos cobre.

Se rió suavemente, levantando la cabeza para besarme la mejilla.

—Te amo.

—También te amo, Mordelona. Ahora vayamos a ver a nuestro bebé.

Ella sólo sonrió y asintió antes de pararse del sofá.

* * *

Técnicamente Forks no tenía obstetra. La doctora de Bella tenía su consultorio en Port Ángeles, pero tenía privilegios en ambos hospitales. La Doctora Emily Uley era ginecóloga y obstetra, Bella comenzó a verla poco después de que empezamos a salir. Era un poco más grande que yo y hace unos años había tomado el control del consultorio de su suegro. Yo había trabajado con ella unas cuantas veces y parecía estar bien entrenada, pero eso no me ayudaba con los nervios.

Esta mujer estaría a cargo del cuidado de mi mujer y mi hijo, así que necesitaba ser una doctora jodidamente maravillosa.

Luego de llegar a la oficina, Bella fue llamada rápidamente. Su peso y signos vitales se veían bien, así que un _poco_ de mi preocupación se esfumó. Aunque no fue mucho. La metieron a la sala para examinarla y se puso la bata que le dieron allí. Me senté junto a ella y ella siguió con su agarre letal que tenía en mi mano. En serio. Era ridículamente fuerte para ser una mujer tan pequeña.

¿Existía algo como fuerza bruta asociado con el embarazo?

—Tú sabes cómo debe verse un ultrasonido a las ocho semanas, ¿verdad? —preguntó Bella, mirándome con nervios.

Asentí.

—Sí, por supuesto. ¿Por qué?

—Me dirás si algo no se ve bien, ¿verdad?

Moví mi pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano.

—Se verá perfecto, como la manchita que debe ser.

Rodó los ojos con una sonrisita queriendo aparecer en sus labios.

—No le digas manchita a nuestro bebé.

—¿Borroncito? ¿Cacahuate? ¿Cosa rara con aspecto a haba?

Se rió en voz alta justo cuando alguien tocaba la puerta. La Doctora Uley entró con una sonrisa y nos saludó, y le dio un apretón a nuestras manos antes de ponerse a trabajar. Primero le hizo unas preguntas a Bella y lo anotó en el historial, Bella hizo unas cuantas de las suyas y guardó el resto para después del examen. Afortunadamente el análisis pélvico fue rápido, y la Doctora Uley dijo que todo estaba normal.

El agarre letal de Bella se apretó más cuando la Doctora sacó una máquina y explicó el ultrasonido transvaginal.

—¿Podremos escuchar su corazón? —preguntó Bella.

La Doctora Uley sacudió la cabeza.

—No, a las ocho semanas es muy pronto para escucharlo, pero sí lo veremos. Se verá como un parpadeo, yo te diré dónde está.

Bella asintió sonriendo.

—De acuerdo, al menos podremos verlo.

Nuestros ojos se giraron hacia la pantalla cuando la Doctora Uley comenzó. Ajustó un poco la máquina y luego… allí estaba. Ese _perfecto_ parpadeo. Estaba completamente sorprendido, era incapaz de apartar la vista. Ese era mi bebé; _nuestro_ bebé. Yo sólo… no podía creerlo, carajo. Ver ese parpadeo dentro de nuestra manchita hacía que todo fuera tan _real_.

Santa mierda.

—Edward —se rió Bella. Mierda, lo dije en voz alta, ¿verdad?—. Ése es nuestro bebé.

Asentí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Vamos a tener un bebé.

—Sí, ciertamente así es —dijo la Doctora Uley—. Todo se ve _genial_, Bella. Voy a tomar unas cuantas medidas y luego terminaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Necesitamos fotos —dije—. Todas las copias que sean posibles.

—Por supuesto, Doctor Cullen. —Sonrió antes de tomar las medidas.

Me levanté y me incliné para besar a Bella suavemente.

—Gracias Bella —dije, apartándome—. Te amo.

—También te amo —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, su mirada regresó a la pantalla—. ¿Puedes creer que ése es nuestro bebé?

Asentí riéndome entre dientes.

—Sí, es increíble.

Y jodidamente que sí lo era. Era parte de mí, parte de ella y completamente perfecto de todas las maneras posibles. La verdad podía decir que éste era uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios!

Siguiente actualización: 11 de febrero


	4. Few Short Months

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de **S. Meyer **y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**A Few More F Words**

**Capítulo 4: **En unos cuantos meses

Luego del examen y ultrasonido de Bella, pasamos una hora en la oficina de la doctora Uley haciendo cada una de las preguntas que había en la carpeta de mi mujer. Si la mujer se irritó por la enorme cantidad de información que le pedimos, no lo demostró. Cada vez que yo salía con un escenario "¿Y si…?", ella sonreía y me contestaba. Seguía teniendo mucho miedo, pero ella logró borrar algunos de mis temores.

Bella estaba saludable, nuestro bebé estaba saludable, y ahora tendríamos siete meses para prepararnos para este bebé.

—Veintinueve de abril —dijo Bella sonriendo mientras yo mordía mi sándwich. Ya que todavía nos faltaba un rato pata tener que recoger a Pequeña de la escuela, nos detuvimos en el restaurante de Forks—. Parece que falta mucho y al mismo tiempo que está a la vuelta de la esquina. Quiero decir, tenemos _mucho_ que hacer y me preocupa no terminar todo a tiempo.

—Son siete meses, Bella —dije—. Estoy seguro de que tendremos tiempo para terminar todo.

Asintió agarrando de nuevo la foto del ultrasonido de la mesa. Ni ella ni yo habíamos podido dejar de verlo. La manchita en la imagen era nuestro _bebé_. Parecía increíble que en pocos meses esa manchita estaría en nuestros brazos. Sería padre de otro bebé, pero a diferencia de la vez pasada, ahora sí estaría presente en cada paso del camino.

Me entristecía pensar que me había perdido todo esto con Pequeña. Si Kate me lo hubiera dicho, hubiera estado allí. Habría visto su primer ultrasonido, hubiera sentido sus pataditas y la hubiera visto llegar al mundo. Pero Kate _no_ me dio esa oportunidad. Me juré a mí mismo que no me perdería nada de este embarazo con Bella. Estaría a su lado todo el tiempo y haría _cualquier cosa_ que ella me pidiera.

—Es un niño —dijo mirándome—. No puedo explicarlo, pero lo sé. Tengo la sensación de que estoy viendo a nuestro hijo.

Sonreí estirando la mano para tomar la foto. La verdad no tenía ni idea de qué íbamos a tener, pero esperaba que tuviera razón. No cambiaría a Sofía por nada en el mundo, pero hizo un berrinche cuando intenté jugar fútbol con ella. Quizá ahora tendría la oportunidad de hacer con mi hijo lo que mi padre había hecho conmigo.

Estaba jodidamente emocionado por este bebé sin importar qué fuera.

—Si es un niño no le pondremos Edward —dije sonriendo.

—¿Qué? ¿No te gusta tu nombre? —preguntó—. Creo que Edward es un nombre fuerte y bueno para un niño. O quizá Charlie, como mi papá y Carlisle como segundo nombre.

—¿Charles Carlisle? —me reí—. Prácticamente les estás _rogando_ a los otros niños para que le den una paliza.

Arrugó la nariz y asintió.

—Sí, probablemente tienes razón. Dios, ¿y si le ponemos un nombre horrible que él odie? ¿Y si nos odia?

Estiré el brazo sobre la mesa para tomar su mano.

—No tienes permitido comenzar a alterarte porque vaya a odiarnos. Creo que eso no pasa hasta que los niños son adolescentes. Pequeña todavía parece ser jodidamente feliz con nosotros.

—Tienes razón. —Una sonrisita malvada se extendió en sus labios—. Supongo que todo lo que tengo que hacer es que me quieran más a mí que a ti. No será muy difícil.

—Gracias Mordelona —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Recordaré eso cuando me digas que tenemos que formar un equipo.

* * *

Mientras esperábamos a que Pequeña saliera de la escuela, Bella y yo fuimos a casa y la ayudé con el quehacer ya que en la noche cenábamos con su papá. Cuando lo llamó después de nuestra cita con el doctor para asegurarse de que fuera a venir, él le dijo que no iba a traer a Sue. Sorprendentemente ella le dijo de inmediato que la trajera. Yo todavía no estaba seguro si lo hizo porque quería o por obligación.

—Entonces… ¿Sue? —le pregunté mientras vaciaba el lava vajillas y ella marinaba los filetes para la cena.

—¿Qué hay con ella? —preguntó.

Alcé la ceja, ella intentaba parecer desinteresada.

—No tiene que venir, Bella.

—¿Por qué todos piensan que no me agrada? Sí, es raro ver a mi papá con alguien, pero eso no significa que la odie.

—La última vez que fuimos a casa de tu papá casi se te salen los ojos cuando te abrazó —me reí—. Parecía que recordaste haber olvidado apagar la estufa o algo peor.

—¡Me sorprendió!

—De hecho fue muy divertido, pero eso no tiene nada que ver.

Suspiró y puso las manos en el mostrador.

—Es que… él nunca salió con nadie; ni siquiera una vez, Edward. Siempre tuvo ese hermoso amor hacia mi madre, a pesar de que ella lo dejó. Nunca creí que encontraría a alguien más. _Sí_ quiero que sea feliz y _no_ me desagrada Sue, pero me va a costar un tiempo acostumbrarme a verlos juntos. Quiero que estén juntos, así que ella necesita venir. Tengo que conocerla, ¿y qué mejor momento que ahora?

Asentí y cerré la lava vajillas con el pie mientras me secaba las manos.

—Creo que fue un buen gesto de tu parte el invitarla —dije. Crucé la cocina y la envolví en mis brazos y besé su cuello—. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien con ello.

—Lo estoy. Sólo… estoy nerviosa, supongo. Prometo no alterarme si vuelve a abrazarme.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Es una buena meta. Ahora, ¿qué sigue?

Mientras ella terminaba de marinar los filetes, yo fui a la sala para recoger todos los juguetes de Pequeña que estaban regados allí y luego lavé la ropa sucia. Cuando llegó la hora de ir por Sofía, fuimos juntos. Claro que ella exigió saber qué hicimos hoy. Yo diría que llegó al extremo de ser una jodida inquisición.

—Te diremos cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó Bella, girando la cabeza para ver a Pequeña.

—¿Es algo malo? —preguntó—. ¿Hice algo malo?

—No, cariño —dije—. Sé paciente, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Me compraron un cachodo? —sonrió saltando en su asiento—. ¿Está en casa?

Al parecer me reí muy fuerte porque Bella me miró mal. De ninguna _jodida_ manera le compraría un perro. No siempre podía negarle cosas a Pequeña, pero ésta era una muy fácil. Ni Bella —que estaba _de acuerdo_ con ello— podía convencerme de hacerlo. Sabía muy bien que yo sería quien terminaría limpiando las mierdas en la casa y el patio, y eso no iba a pasar.

—Perdón —dije, sonriéndole tímidamente a Bella—. No, Pequeña, no es un cachorro. Es algo _mejor_.

Eso la hizo sonreír más y las preguntas aumentaron de velocidad. Cuando llegamos a casa Pequeña no nos dejó ir sin decirle de inmediato, así que nos sentamos todos en el sofá. Jesús, me cagaba del miedo. No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría ella ante esto, pero rezaba porque estuviera feliz.

—Te amamos más que a _nada_ en el mundo —dijo Bella, sonriendo al ver a Pequeña mirándola con curiosidad desde mi regazo—. Eso jamás cambiará; lo prometo, pero tenemos noticias muy buenas que decirte, algo que cambiará las cosas aquí.

—¿Qué va a pasad? —preguntó mirándome.

—Bueno, mami y yo fuimos hoy al doctor —dije, intentando prepararme para cualquiera que fuera su reacción. Aunque no había manera posible de hacerlo—. En unos cuantos meses vamos a tener un bebé, lo que significa que serás hermana mayor.

Se quedó boquiabierta y sentí que el corazón martilleaba en mi pecho.

—¿Cómo Felix?

Asentí.

—Tal vez, o podría ser niña. Definitivamente será diferente por aquí, pero como mami dijo, este bebé no cambiará lo mucho que te amamos. Siempre estaremos aquí para ti.

—¿Pod'é jugad con él?

Bella asintió y se rió.

—Por supuesto, cariño.

—¿Dónde está?

—Justo ahora está en el vientre de mami —dije, tomé su mano y la puse sobre el abdomen de Bella—. No puedes sentirlo todavía, pero está aquí y crecerá durante unos meses hasta que esté listo para salir.

Agrandó los ojos mirando a Bella.

—¿Se metió ahí como Felix lo hizo con la tía? ¿También tend'ás una pancita gdande?

—Así es —Bella se rió y una sonrisa se extendió en mis labios, imaginándola intentando levantarse del sofá como Rosalie lo hacía. Jodidamente. Gracioso—. Papi y yo nos amamos muchos, y queríamos tener otro bebé al cual amar; como la tía y el tío Em. ¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos de eso?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Algo, pedo… ¿cómo entdó ahí? ¿Papi lo puso ahí?

Miré que las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaban ligeramente, y juro por Dios que las mías estaban haciendo la misma jodida cosa. No podía hacer esto simple, ¿verdad? La última vez que lo hablamos aceptó todo de buena gana. La niña ahora era demasiado curiosa para su propio bien… para _mi _propio bien.

—Sí, él lo hizo —dijo Bella intentando mantener el rostro serio—. Cuando las personas se aman, hacen cosas para expresar ese amor.

—¿Cómo los besos? —preguntó Pequeña, y arrugó la nariz al verme—. ¿Besaste a mami y pusiste un bebé en su pancita?

—Sí, sí, eso hice —mentí asintiendo—. Por eso sólo los adultos se besan.

—¿Cómo va a salid el bebé?

_Al carajo con mi puta vida. No_ iba a explicarle el parto a mi hija de cinco años. De ninguna jodida manera.

—Bueno, cuando esté listo, iré al hospital con papá —dijo Bella—. Nacerá allí, y luego lo podrás conocer.

—¿Y pod'é cadgadlo?

—¡Por supuesto! —sonrió—. Podrás hacer muchas cosas con él, y podrás cargarlo cuando quieras. También le va a encantar oírte hablar. Incluso ahora, estoy segura de que le encantará oír tu voz.

—¿Puede oídme? —preguntó completamente sorprendida. Dios, era tan jodidamente adorable.

—Sí, ¿quieres decirle algo? —pregunté.

Asintió y se bajó de sofá. Puso la boca contra el estómago de Bella y dijo:

—Vas a sed niña. Vamos a jugad y vestidnos y voy a jugad con tu cabello. La tía no me deja ponedle moños a Felix en el cabello, así que te los pond'é a ti, como a mis muñecas.

Miré a Bella con los ojos entrecerrados mientras ella se reía. Aunque Sofía siguió hablando, diciéndole al bebé, que _de hecho_ no podía oírla, todo lo que harían juntos. Sentí que me quitaban un enorme peso de los hombros. Ella estaba _feliz_. Claro, no entendía muy bien lo que significaría un nuevo bebé, pero el hecho de que ahora estuviera feliz me emocionaba en gran medida. Estaba seguro de que en algún momento llegarían los celos, pero por ahora me recosté y sonreí viendo a mi pequeña acariciar el vientre plano de mi mujer y platicar con nuestro bebé.

* * *

—Todavía no puedes decirle al abuelo sobre el bebé, ¿de acuerdo, Pequeña? —pregunté intentando prepararla ya que Charlie y Sue llegarían en cualquier minuto—. Les vamos a decir esta noche, pero tiene que ser mami quien les diga. ¿Puedes guardar el secreto por mí?

—¡Sí puedo! Pdometo que no le didé —dijo asintiendo. Me incliné para besar su mejilla y se rió—. ¡Me haces cosquillas, papi! Tienes badba.

—Barba, ¿eh? —La cargué apoyándola en mi cadera y regresé con ella a la cocina, donde Bella estaba terminando todo—. Mami no cree que tenga barba. Quizá tú eres la cosquillosa.

Bella le sonrió sutilmente a nuestra hija mientras se secaba las manos en una toalla y cruzaba la cocina hacia nosotros.

—Creo que deberíamos probar eso —dijo.

Pequeña enterró la cara en mi cuello, se rió al decir:

—¡No! Pod favod, mami.

El timbre sonó cuando los dedos de Bella comenzaban a moverse por la espalda de Pequeña.

—Salvada por la campana, cariño —me reí y la bajé—. Vayamos a ver al abuelo.

Corrió delante de mí mientras yo le daba un rápido beso a Bella.

—¿Lista? —pregunté al separarme y tomar su mano.

Asintió sonriendo.

—No puedo esperar para decirle. Quizá deberíamos hacer eso primero. Sofía no podrá mantener la boca cerrada por mucho tiempo.

Me reí y escuché la puerta abrirse.

—Cierto. Es mejor que nos apresuremos porque probablemente esa será la primera palabra que salga de su boca.

Cuando llegamos a la sala Charlie tenía a Pequeña en sus brazos y ella lo estaba abrazando con fuerza. Sue estaba de pie junto a él y sonreía al verlos. Ella era una mujer muy amable y Sofía ya la amaba. Aunque mi niña amaba a todos y todos la amaban a ella.

—Hola corazón —le dijo cuando Charlie dejó a Pequeña sobre sus pies. Sue se agachó y se abrazaron por un momento mientras Bella abrazaba a su papá—. Te trajimos algo.

—Nada grande —dijo Charlie, dándome una botella de vino mientras Sue le daba a Pequeña la bolsita rosa que tenía en sus manos—. Sue le hizo algo, y quería traérselo.

—Gracias Sue —dijo Bella, sonrió al acercarse y estirar los brazos. El abrazo fue rápido y claramente algo incómodo, pero no me pasó desapercibida la sonrisa de Charlie al verlas.

Bella era el mundo completo de Charlie al igual que Pequeña lo era para mí. Él no quería lastimarla jamás, probablemente fue por eso que nunca intentó tener una relación cuando ella era más joven y también quizá por eso estaba preocupado de traer esta noche a Sue. Hasta ahora todo parecía bien y eso era todo lo que me importaba. Hoy era un evento _importante_, no quería que nada molestara a Bella.

—Espero que tengan hambre porque creo que hice mucha comida —Bella se rió suavemente mientras nos dirigíamos al comedor.

—No existe tal cosa —dijo Charlie, Pequeña lo guiaba a la silla que estaba junto a ella.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó Sue.

—En realidad ya está todo listo, pero si gustas puedes ayudarme a traer la comida.

Sue asintió siguiendo a Bella a la cocina y yo me senté. Pequeña estaba muy ocupada jugando con el nuevo brazalete que Sue le había hecho para soltar la sopa, algo que agradecía inmensamente. Esa niña no podía guardar secretos.

—¿Hablaste con Bells? —preguntó Charlie en voz baja inclinándose hacia mí—. Significó mucho para Sue el que Bella la haya invitado.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No, yo no dije nada. Ella quiere conocerla. Es que se le hace raro, ¿sabe?

Asintió suspirando.

—Sí, lo sé. No estaba seguro sobre traer a Sue a pesar de que Bella me lo dijo, pero… es importante para mí.

—Bella lo sabe y por eso quiere intentarlo —dijo justo antes de que Bella y Sue regresaran al comedor cargando dos ollas grandes. Me paré rápidamente para ir a traer los otros platillos. Cuando empezamos a comer Pequeña puso al corriente a Charlie sobre cómo le iba en la escuela y se aseguró de decirle lo _genial_ —sus palabras, no mías— que había estado en el día de la profesión. Sue se unió a la conversación haciéndole varias preguntas a Sofía sobre sus cosas favoritas.

—¿Viste, mami? —preguntó Pequeña, estirando la mano sobre la mesa para enseñarle el brazalete con los pequeños dijes de madera y pedrería—. ¡Es _muuuy_ bonito!

Bella asintió sonriendo.

—Es hermoso, cariño. Hiciste un buen trabajo, Sue.

—Gracias. Charlie me dijo que Sofía amaba el rosa, así que pensé en hacerle un detallito. Espero que no te moleste.

Me senté en silencio —probablemente igual de nervioso que Charlie— mientras ellas hablaban del brazalete. Claro, no era mucho, pero al menos se estaban llevando bien. No podía imaginar qué sentiría Bella al ver a su padre con alguien después de tanto tiempo, pero me hacía feliz ver que estaba intentando conocer a la mujer. Después de todo, Charlie me había aceptado muy bien en la familia, por eso esperaba que Bella hiciera lo mismo con él.

—Sabe delicioso, Bella —dijo Charle cortando su filete—. No tenías que esforzarte tanto.

—No fue nada, pero gracias —dijo agarrando mi mano sobre la mesa—. Bueno… en realidad tenemos nuevas noticias.

Él levantó la vista frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Noticias?

Ella sonrió y asintió antes de respirar profundamente.

—Sí, nosotros, uh… vamos a tener un bebé. Estoy embarazada.

Abrió los ojos como platos y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—¿Un bebé? ¿Voy a ser abuelo de nuevo?

Asintió y miré que movía la mano a su estómago.

—Nacerá en abril.

—¡Dios mío! —dijo Sue sonriendo—. ¡Qué maravilloso! Felicidades.

—¡Voy a sed hedmana mayod, abuelito! —dijo Pequeña—. ¡Papi besó a mami y puso al bebé allí!

Charlie se rió con el resto de nosotros mirando a Pequeña que estaba junto a él, entre él y Sue.

—¿En serio? Pues… que bueno. ¿Estás emocionada, Calabacita?

Asintió entusiasmada.

—¡Sí! ¡Y yo no le dije, papi! ¡Como pdometí!

—Lo sé, amor —me reí.

—Oh Bells —dijo Charlie mirándola a través de la mesa—. Mi bebé va a tener un bebé. Ven aquí. —Ambos se pusieron de pie y Bella rodeó la mesa hasta llegar a él. Él la jaló a su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza—. Estoy muy feliz por ti.

—Gracias papi —dijo sollozando al separarse y yo me paré—. No podía esperar para decírtelo, pero primero quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien. Hoy recibimos las buenas noticias de la doctora.

—¿Y todo está bien?

Ella asintió limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Sí, todo está perfecto.

Charlie me palmeó el hombro y dijo:

—Felicidades hijo. —Me sorprendió al abrazarme por un momento.

—De nada, señor —dije al separarnos—. De hecho tenemos el ultrasonido.

Saqué la foto doblada de mi bolsillo y se la di. Él sólo sonrió mirando la imagen y luego a su hija. Por supuesto, Pequeña quería ser parte de la acción, así que puso su mano en el estómago de Bella.

—Puede oídnos, abuelito —dijo—. Hola bebé.

—Estoy seguro de que le gusta oír a su hermana mayor —dijo antes de mirarme—. ¿Puedo quedármela?

Asentí justo cuando Sue se puso junto a él para ver la imagen.

—Sí, tenemos muchas copias.

—Estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos —dijo Sue—. Muchísimas gracias por incluirme esta noche. Estaré más que feliz de ayudar si necesitan algo.

Bella se limpió las lágrimas que seguían cayendo y la abrazó.

—Muchas gracias, eso significa mucho.

Luego de que se terminara el abrazo —que en realidad duró más de lo que me di cuenta—, nos sentamos para terminar de cenar y hablar sobre el nuevo bebé. La fecha de su nacimiento se veía tan lejana, no podía esperar porque llegara el día.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta que nunca te pregunté si tenías hijos —dijo Bella mirando a Sue.

—No tengo —dijo—. Estuve casada por unos años, pero mi esposo murió joven y nunca tuvimos hijos. Aunque mi hermana tiene cuatro, así que pude pasar muchos años consintiéndolos a ellos.

—Lamento mucho tu pérdida.

Sue sonrió ligeramente, poniendo su mano en la de Charlie sobre la mesa.

—Gracias, Bella. Me costó bastante tiempo, pero ahora estoy siguiendo con mi vida. Tu padre es un hombre maravilloso.

Bella miró a Charlie y asintió.

—Sí que lo es. Espero poder conocerte mejor. Si te he dado la impresión de estar… molesta, lo lamento mucho.

—Es comprensible, querida. Te agradezco una vez más por dejarme compartir esta noche contigo.

—Estamos felices de que pudiera venir —dije.

—Entonces, ¿exactamente cuándo nace mi nieto? —preguntó Charlie riéndose entre dientes.

—¡No es un niño, abuelito! —dijo Pequeña—. Le pedí que fueda una niña, así que sedá eso.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus reviews!

Siguiente actualización: 21 de febrero


	5. Feel Better

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de **S. Meyer **y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**A Few More F Words**

**Capítulo 5: **Sintiéndose mejor

—Estás disfrutando demasiado de esa taza de café, Mordelona —dije sonriendo al ver a Bella inhalar otra profunda respiración de su taza.

—Cállate, estamos teniendo un momento especial —dijo, sus dedos acariciaban la taza. Musitó algo parecido a "Te amo" a la taza y tuve que contener la risa.

La doctora Uley le dijo que podía tomar una cantidad limitada de cafeína diaria, así que Bella disfrutaba al máximo cada taza en la mañana. Si no fuera porque anoche tuve sexo, estaría celoso de esa jodida taza de café. Luego de servirme yo café, me senté junto a ella en el mostrador y saqué mi celular para asegurarme de no haberme perdido de nada urgente durante la noche.

—¿Ya se levantó Pequeña? —pregunté, mirando a Bella que seguía follándose con la mirada esa taza.

Sacudió la cabeza y le dio un lento trago.

—No, iré a despertarla cuando termine esto. Ya casi se acaba.

Me reí por su puchero y luego me incliné para besarla suavemente.

—Creo que sobrevivirás.

—Y yo creo que tú también deberías limitar la cantidad de cafeína que bebes igual que yo —dijo, rodando los ojos antes de tomarse el último trago—. ¿Qué planes tienes hoy?

—Sólo tengo unos cuantos chequeos. Creo que podré recoger a Sofía de la escuela. Tienes una reunión, ¿verdad?

Ya que su fecha para dar a luz era en abril, Bella tenía que arreglar unas cosas con la escuela y ver cuándo podría comenzar su baja por maternidad. Puede que sea mi lado sobreprotector, pero no quería que trabajara hasta que tuviera que dar a luz como lo estaba considerando.

Asintió caminando hacia el fregadero.

—Sí, pero es hasta las cuatro. Aunque estaría bien si tú pudieras pasar por Sofía. Tiene clases de ballet esta noche.

Asentí y platicamos un poco más antes de que ella subiera para levantar a Pequeña mientras yo me dirigía a tomar una ducha. A Bella todavía le faltaba una semana para terminar su primer semestre, pero hasta ahora todo estaba yendo increíblemente bien. Cada día tenía menos nauseas y estaba comenzando a tener más energías.

Luego de que le contamos a Charlie sobre el embarazo, Bella me dio el permiso para decirle a Jasper, así que él y Alice vinieron a cenar hace unas semanas. Aunque ya no trabajábamos juntos, él seguía siendo mi mejor amigo y salíamos seguido. Él y Alice se casaron unos meses antes que Bella y yo. Tenían planeado tener una familia grande pero, tristemente, no estaban teniendo éxito. Ahora estaban en proceso de adopción, Bella estaba un poco preocupada sobre decirles que íbamos a tener otro bebé. Pero claro, ellos se alegraron por nosotros, así que su preocupación fue innecesaria.

Abrí la llave para meterme a bañar cuando un golpe en la puerta del baño me detuvo.

—Edward, Sofía está enferma —dijo Bella.

Me volví a poner los bóxers y abrí la puerta.

—¿Qué le pasa? —pregunté intentando no asustarme. Todavía no sabía cómo manejar la situación cuando mi Pequeña se enfermaba. Todos los peores escenarios posibles pasaban por mi mente aunque Sofía había sido una niña bastante saludable.

Bella suspiró.

—Dice que le duele la pancita y la siento un poco caliente. ¿Puedes revisarla mientras llamo a la escuela? Tengo que conseguir un suplente y cambiar mi reunión.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras me ponía una camiseta. De ninguna jodida manera dejaría que Bella cuidara a Sofía. Lo último que necesitábamos era que Bella también se enfermara ahora. Su sistema inmunológico ya estaba comprometido por el embarazo.

—Yo me quedaré en casa con ella —dije—. No quiero que estés cerca de ella si lo que tiene es contagioso.

Ladeó la cabeza.

—Estoy cerca de niños enfermos todo el tiempo.

Tenía razón en eso, pero… aún así no la quería constantemente cerca de Pequeña si ésta estaba enferma. Mi vida sería un infierno si ambas se enfermaban.

—Sólo déjame cuidarla, ¿sí? De todas formas tú tienes tu reunión. Llamaré al hospital y pediré que reprogramen mis chequeos. Está bien.

Suspiró, pero asintió.

—De acuerdo, pero cuando está enferma es _muy_ peculiar. Si le das sopa, tiene que ser de pollo con fideo, pero tienes que sacar los pedazos de pollo; sólo le gusta el caldo y los fideos. Y cuando le duele la pancita, le tienes que dar masajes en suaves movimientos circulares. Le gusta eso. También…

Me reí entre dientes y la jalé a mi pecho para evitar que siguiera hablando sin fin, algo que _de verdad_ haría.

—Sé cómo cuidarla, ¿de acuerdo? Estaremos bien. Llámame en cuanto tengas unos minutos libres y te diré cómo está.

Asintió contra mi pecho, envolviéndome fuertemente con sus brazos.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… sé que puedes cuidarla. Supongo que estoy siendo un poco...

—¿Maternal?

Me miró sonriendo ligeramente.

—Algo así.

—Iré a revisarla mientras te alistas. Te amo.

—También te amo —dijo, y bajé mi cabeza para besarla.

Mientras ella se alistaba para trabajar, yo saqué mi maletín del armario y crucé el pasillo hacia la habitación de Sofía. _Odiaba_ ver a mi bebé enferma. Cuando entré a su habitación y me miró —con un puchero en sus labios y esos enormes ojos verdes—, se me partió el corazón. Me senté en su cama y puse la mano en su frente, sintiendo que tenía una ligera fiebre.

—Mami dice que te duele la pancita —dije—. ¿No tienes nada más?

—Cdeo que voy a vomitad —lloriqueó pasándose los brazos por el estómago.

Rápidamente agarré el bote de basura que estaba junto a su cama y se lo puse bajo la barbilla antes de que vomitara las jodidas galletas. Estuvo llorando mientras yo le sobaba la espalda y le quitaba el fleco de la frente.

—Estás bien —la arrullé acercándome a ella—. Sólo sácalo todo.

—Duele —sollozó—. No quiedo estad enfedma.

—Yo tampoco quiero que estés enferma, Pequeña. Aunque te curaremos esto, ¿de acuerdo? Papi va a cuidarte.

Asintió y apartó el bote de ella. Luego de dejarlo en el piso, saqué el termómetro de mi maletín y se lo metí en el oído unos segundos, sólo lo que tardaba en registrar su temperatura. Me alivió ver que tenía muy poca fiebre, estaba bajo los 37.7 grados.

—¿Dejas que papá vea tu pancita?

Su labio inferior tembló, pero de todas formas se acostó para mí.

—No hagas que me duela, pod favod.

Me incliné para besar su frente antes de bajar las mantas.

—Haré todo lo posible, ¿sí? Lo prometo.

Levanté la camisa de su pijama y examiné su abdomen, estaba un poco hinchado, pero no mucho. Luego de asegurarme de que no estuviera sensible en ninguno de los lugares donde presioné, volví a bajarle la camiseta y la tapé hasta los hombros con las mantas. Todos los síntomas señalaban un simple caso de gastroenteritis, pero planeaba examinarla de cerca durante el día para asegurarme de que no fuera nada más serio.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Bella al entrar en la habitación—. ¿Cómo está nuestra niña?

—Creo que es un virus estomacal —dije pasando mi mano por el cabello de Pequeña—. Me quedaré con ella en casa hoy, esperemos que para mañana ya se sienta un poco mejor. Si no, llamaré a su pediatra. Sólo tiene que mantenerse hidratada y descansar.

Bella se acercó al otro lado de la cama de Sofía y se sentó, tomando la mano de nuestra niña en la suya.

—¿Te parece bien pasar el día con papá, cariño?

Pequeña se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo, pedo no doctod, ¿bien? No quiedo id.

—Esperemos que no tengas que hacerlo. Según sé, papi es _bastante_ bueno con las enfermedades. —Bella sonrió y estiró los brazos—. Dale un abrazo de despedida a mamá. Te veré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien, mami —dijo, abrazando a Bella.

* * *

Luego de que Bella se fuera a trabajar, llevé a Pequeña al baño para que se lavara los dientes mientras yo quitaba unas almohadas y cobijas de su cama para instalarla abajo en el sofá conmigo. Bella siempre era la que la cuidaba, así que antes de irse me escribió una lista con todas las cosas que debía hacer. La mayoría eran cosas obvias y otras que ya me había dicho, pero fue extremadamente específica sobre cómo le gustaba a Sofía estar pegada a ella, así que yo tenía que ser un buen sustituto.

Luego de sacar y alistar el Pedialyte para ella, subí las escaleras de nuevo para revisar a Pequeña.

—Amor, ¿estás lista para bajar? —pregunté abriendo la puerta del baño, sólo para encontrarla de nuevo en el piso frente al maldito inodoro—.¿Otra vez, eh?

—Haz que se detenga, pod favod —me rogó viéndome con lágrimas en los ojos.

Suspiré, me agaché junto a ella y le limpié la cara. La mañana pasó de la misma manera, con viajes hacia el baño entre caricaturas con ella acurrucada en mi costado. Le di medicina, pero no le estaba ayudando mucho. Si no mejoraba para esta noche, planeaba darle algo más fuerte para prevenir el vomito.

Se sentía jodidamente miserable, lo cual me hacía sentir de mierda por no ser capaz de ayudarla. Hice lo mejor que pude para mantenerla hidratada con Pedialyte, pero luchó contra mí cada vez que le ponía el vaso en la mano.

—¡Me va a haced vomitad! —se quejó, frunciéndome el ceño.

Intenté explicarle la lógica de que se absorbería rápidamente en su sistema para mantenerla hidratada, pero claro que ella no quería escuchar esa mierda. Probablemente vomitaría y tendría que ir más al baño.

—Puede que vuelvas a enfermarte, pero si no lo bebes, _sí_ te enfermarás más. No quieres ir al doctor, ¿recuerdas? Si te deshidratas tendremos que ir.

Hizo un puchero, pero al parecer la asusté lo suficiente porque estiró la mano por el vaso. Bueno, ahora me sentía aún peor por asustarla.

—Pequeño tragos —dije—. Gracias.

Bufó antes de regresarme le vaso. Lo dejé en la mesa y luego la subí a mi regazo, abrazándola contra mi pecho. Besé su frente una y otra vez mientras ella soltaba una suave risita, casi irreconocible.

—Ésa es mi niña —dije sonriendo—. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si vemos una película de princesas?

—¿_Endedados_?

—¿Todavía no te cansas de verla? —me reí sacudiendo la cabeza. No podía contar el número de veces que había visto esa maldita película, pero yo ya me estaba hartando.

Sacudió la cabeza sonriendo un poco.

—Es mi favodita, y luego de que la veamos quiedo ved a los gatitos, ¿sí?

—¿_Aristogatos_?

—Sí, ¡es la favodita de mami y me gusta!

—De acuerdo entonces —dije, moviéndola hacia el sofá junto a mí—. Iré por las películas mientras tú bebes un poco más. ¿Trato?

Bufó dramáticamente y estiró la mano hacia el vaso.

—Bien.

Nuestra tarde continuó igual que nuestra mañana, pero además le saqué un par de sonrisas a Pequeña, lo cual hizo que fuera más fácil limpiarme el vomito de encima. Aunque no mucho. Odiaba que estuviera enferma, pero probablemente mi cosa favorita en todo el mundo era pasar el día con mi pequeña. No dejaba mi regazo a menos de que fuera necesario y durante el día me dio muchos besos en la mejilla. El dolor de estómago la hizo llorar, así que hice lo que Bella dijo y le sobé la pancita con mi mano. Eventualmente se quedó dormida.

Para cuando Bella llegó de su reunión, Sofía ya llevaba horas sin estar enferma, así que intentamos darle sopa. Se sentó entre nosotros, tomando cautelosamente la cantidad más pequeña de caldo que pudiera comer.

—¿Crees que podrá mantener esto dentro? —preguntó Bella mirándome sobre la cabeza de Sofía.

Me encogí de hombros y suspiré.

—Ha estado _muy_ enferma hoy, pero no durante las últimas horas. Durmió bien, así que espero que ya haya pasado lo peor. Aunque si no puede mantener esto dentro, iré al hospital por un poco de Zofran.

Bella asintió pasando la mano por la espalda de Pequeña.

—¿Sabe bien, corazón?

—Uh-huh —murmuró Pequeña.

—¿Vieron muchas películas papá y tú?

—Me dejó ved _Endedados_, a los gatitos y _Up_. Y también me abdazó. Vomité en él pedo no se enojó.

Sonrió mirándome.

—Claro que no, cariño. ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre _Up_, hmm? Hace mucho que no la he visto.

Mientras le contaba a Bella sobre la película y nuestro día, Pequeña logró comerse casi la mitad del la sopa. Desafortunadamente no pudo contenerla por mucho tiempo. La revisé de nuevo y todos los signos señalaban virus estomacal, así que la dejé con Bella e hice un rápido viaje hacia la farmacia del hospital por la receta médica.

Para ser honestos me estaba preocupando un chingo. Era difícil recordarme que este era sólo un caso difícil de gastroenteritis cuando muchos otros diagnósticos me llegaban a la mente. Tan difícil, de hecho, que decidí llamar a mi papá.

Él me ha calmado muchas veces antes cuando Sofía ha estado enferma de algo, así que esperaba que ahora pudiera hacer lo mismo. Le dije todos sus síntomas, cuánto tiempo llevaba enferma, cuántas veces había vomitado y cada pequeño detalle que pude recordar.

Como ya sabía, me dijo que era un virus estomacal y que sólo tendríamos que esperar a que pasara.

—Lo sé —suspiré volteando en nuestro camino de entrada—. Supongo que sólo… necesitaba tu opinión.

—Dale la medicina y mantén un ojo en ella, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy seguro de que mejorará mañana, el Zofran la ayudará a retener los fluidos y mantenerla hidratada. Estoy seguro de que no tienes _nada_ de qué preocuparte, hijo.

—De acuerdo, gracias, papá. Te diré cómo sigue en la mañana.

—Por favor. Si te sirve de consolación, juro que es menos terrorífico con el segundo hijo.

—Es bueno saberlo —me reí entre dientes—. Acabo de llegar a casa, así que te tengo que colgar.

—Bien, dale un beso de nuestra parte. Te queremos, hijo.

—También los quiero —dije antes de colgar y cerrar la puerta del garaje detrás de mí.

Cuando volví a entrar encontré a Sofía y Bella todavía en la sala. Mi esposa tenía a nuestra niña envuelta en una cobija, abrazándola en su regazo.

—Se siente muy mal, Edward —dijo Bella, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Pequeña—. Vomitó dos veces mientras no estabas. No es normal, ¿o sí?

Dejé la bolsa café que contenía la medicina en la mesita de centro y me senté junto a ellas, poniendo mi mano en la frente de Sofía. Seguía un poco caliente, pero la fiebre no había subido.

—La sopa no le hizo bien —dije—. Aunque esta medicina la ayudará. Papá también piensa que es un virus estomacal, así que tiene que pasar.

Asintió pasando una mano por el cabello de nuestra hija.

—Siéntate para que te tomes la medicina, cariño.

—No me gustan las pastillas —dijo Pequeña haciendo un puchero.

—Entonces es bueno que haya traído jarabe, ¿eh? Papi sabe lo que hace. —Sonreí agarrando la bolsa mientras Bella la sentaba.

Luego de que le di la medicina recé porque no la fuera a regresar. Pasaron cinco minutos, luego diez, y veinte, y logró mantenerlo dentro.

Carajo, gracias a Dios.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde en el sofá. Pequeña estaba contenta con dormir en mi regazo y con las piernas sobre Bella, y renegó cada vez que la desperté para beber más Peidlyte. Cerca de medianoche finalmente la acostamos en su cama y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, dejando ambas puertas abiertas para poder escucharla.

—¿Y cómo te fue en la reunión? —le pregunté cuando nos acostamos.

Bella recostó la cabeza en mi pecho y suspiró.

—Mi baja por maternidad empieza un mes antes de la fecha del parto. Supuse que eso me da tiempo suficiente para tener listos todos esos detalles como tener la ropa lavada y terminar el cuarto; algo que quiero empezar a hacer en cuanto sepamos qué vamos a tener.

—Un mes es tiempo suficiente —asentí—. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, pero no quiero que te estreses mucho.

—Tenemos una hija de cinco años —se rió—. Me estreso todos los días, igual que tú. Estaré bien, Edward. No lo he decidido todavía, pero puede que me tome libre el siguiente año.

Sonreí sabiendo que si lo decía era porque probablemente lo haría. No era que no quisiera que ella trabajara, pero… sí, no quería que trabajara. Al menos no de inmediato. Sabía que _podía _hacerlo, pero también sabía lo mucho que disfrutó estar en casa con Pequeña esos primeros años.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Te apoyaré.

Sonrió y rodó los ojos.

—No te pongas tan feliz. Eventualmente tendré que volver a trabajar, pero tengo muchas ganas de hacer lo que hice con Sofía. Tuvimos esos primeros años para conectarnos, y quiero hacer eso con este bebé también. Además, será más fácil porque podré llevar a Sofía a sus actividades extraescolares y así pasar más tiempo con ella. Hasta ahora ha estado muy bien, ¿no crees? Quiero decir, no se ha puesto celosa para nada.

—Ha estado increíble. Estoy seguro de que en cuanto se siente mejor, volverá a besar tu estómago y a hablarle al bebé —me reí entre dientes.

—Eso espero. Extrañé que lo hiciera hoy.

Bajé la cabeza para besar su frente.

—Sabes, yo tampoco he podido hablar con él hoy. Date la vuelta.

Se rió, pero hizo lo que le pedí. Bajé por su cuerpo para acostar la cabeza en su estómago. Todavía no se le notaba, y la única diferencia que había en su cuerpo eran sus pechos.

Joder, lo mejor del mundo.

—Hola —dije acariciándole el estómago—. Gracias por los pechos.

—Dios, Edward —se rió pegándome en la cabeza—. Le agradeces todos los días.

—¡Son unos pechos increíbles! —sonreí—. Como sea, no puedo esperar para verte de nuevo en unas semanas. Entonces podremos dejar de llamarte "él o ella", será agradable. Intentaré no ser tan neurótico cuando te enfermes, pero no puedo hacer ninguna promesa. Podrás quejarte con Sofía por eso. Ya te amo… más y más cada día. No puedo esperar para conocerte.

Besé su estómago antes de levantar la cabeza y encontrar a Bella llorando… como hacía cada noche que hablaba con nuestro bebé. Casi siempre decía lo mismo, pero sus hormonas seguían controlándola.

—Te amo, Bella —dije, presionando mis labios con los suyos.

—También te amo —dijo, sonrió al separarnos—. Gracias por cuidar a nuestra niña hoy. Me dijo que aunque no se sentía bien, tú la hiciste feliz. Ama los cariñitos de su padre.

—Pues yo amo los cariñitos de Pequeña.

—Eres un papá maravilloso. Nunca entenderé cómo es que alguna vez lo dudaste.

—Tienes que admitir que fue un _poco_ duro al principio.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No, es sólo que tenías que aprender algunas cosas, cosas que entendiste bastante rápido. No puedo esperar para tener otro bebé contigo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios!

Siguiente actualización: 3 de marzo


	6. Full of Love

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de **S. Meyer **y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**A Few More F Words**

**Capítulo 6: **Llena de amor

—No.

—Pero, Edward…

—_No_.

Haría casi _cualquier _cosa por Sofía, pero de ninguna jodida manera iba a hacer esto. Era humillante, vergonzoso y simplemente… _horrible_. Tan jodidamente horrible. También el Halloween pasado fue malo, pero no tanto como ahora. Bella y yo fuimos vampiros y Pequeña fue una bruja. El año antepasado no fui porque tuve que trabajar, gracias a Dios. Y antes de eso no nos disfrazamos porque a Sofía realmente no le importaba.

Aunque ahora sí le importaba.

Más bien lo _exigía_.

—Le romperás el corazón si no lo haces —dijo Bella, mirándome con esos jodidos ojos. Se abrían mucho y básicamente me rogaban porque hiciera lo que ella quería.

—Mentiré y diré que tengo que trabajar hasta tarde.

—Y luego se enojará contigo.

Pequeña estaría _enojada_, pero… quizá podría manejar eso. Compensárselo con algo. Todo lo que sabía es que no existía posibilidad alguna de que yo fuera a ser el jodido espantapájaros de _Mago de Oz_ para Halloween.

—Chingado, ¿por qué tenemos que ir coordinados? —pregunté sentándome en la cama—. Soy un hombre adulto y sí, amo a mi niña, pero… esto es una exageración.

—Ella _de verdad_ quiere esto. ¿Crees que quiero meterme en ese apretado vestido para ser Glinda? Porque no quiero, pero ella tiene muchas ganas de ser Dorothy, Edward. ¿Podrías hacerlo por mí, por favor? La convencí de no ponerte mallas. Quería que fueras el Príncipe Encantador.

Jesucristo, me hubiera suicidado.

Se sentó en la cama junto a mí y me sobó la espalda. Ellas fueron hoy a elegir los disfraces porque Pequeña esperó hasta el último minuto para decidirse. En tres días era Halloween y me aseguré de tener la noche libre para acompañarlas por el vecindario.

Ahora deseaba no haberlo hecho.

—Si hago esto, evadimos a todos mis compañeros de trabajo y la casa de tu papá, ¿entendido? —pregunté.

Se rió.

—Tenemos que ir a la casa de papá, pero podemos evadir a todos los demás. Nos quedaremos en su vecindario, ¿de acuerdo?

Suspiré pero asentí. A la chingada mi vida. _De verdad_ iba a hacer esto. ¿Por qué no podía ser vampiro de nuevo? Al menos así podría usar colmillos.

—Bien, pero cuando seamos viejos más le vale ponernos en un buen asilo. No quiero un lugar barato donde me salgan llagas.

Rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Creo que todavía tenemos tiempo antes de tener que preocuparnos por eso.

Puse mi mano en su mejilla, jalé sus labios a los míos y la besé suavemente. Seguía sin querer hacer esto, pero ahora ella me debía una.

Siempre era bueno cuando me debía una.

—Ahora vayamos a cincelar calabazas —dijo sonriendo—. Deja de fruncir el ceño y vete a la cocina.

Me jaló para pararme y le pellizqué el trasero al guiar el camino. Pequeña estaba pacientemente sentada en el mostrador, hojeando un libro con diseños para calabazas. Sonrió, mostrando el hueco que quedó donde se le había caído uno de los dientes de leche ayer.

—¿Y qué compraste con el dinero que te dio el hada de los dientes? —le pregunté al sentarme junto a ella. Bella me dio un poco de periódico y comencé a extenderlo por el mostrador.

—Un libdo de colodead y madcadodes —dijo emocionada, se bajó del taburete y se tropezó en el proceso, pero se estabilizó antes de caer de cara. Rápidamente corrió fuera de la sala con un chingo de entusiasmo.

—Le di un poco de dinero extra —dijo Bella—. No pensé que te molestara.

Me encogí de hombros riéndome entre dientes.

—Otro día podemos enseñarle sobre eso. ¿Te agradeció?

—Claro que sí. Por cierto, las calabazas gigantes que ella eligió están en el carro, así que decidí que tú podrás traerlas.

Pequeña me enseñó su nuevo libro para colorear de las princesas y sus marcadores, luego salí por las gigantes —Bella no exageró en eso— calabazas y comenzamos a cincelar. Sofía se aseguró de decirme que iba a ser el espantapájaros más guapo del mundo, así que la perdoné por obligarme a usar el maldito disfraz.

Bueno, la había perdonado hasta que, unos días después, tuve que ponerme la estúpida cosa para ir por dulce o truco. A la chingada mi jodida vida era completamente apropiado aquí. Al menos no estaba sufriendo solo. Bella había empezado a mostrar el embarazo —era sólo un bultito pequeño y hermoso—, así que no fue como meterse en el vestido.

Pequeña, por otro lado, era la niña más feliz del mundo. Sostuvimos sus manos al llevarla a todas las casas en el vecindario de Charlie. Por cierto, él fue un cabrón y se partió el culo riéndose de mí. Aunque Sofía le lanzó una mirada de muerte, eso me ayudó un poco.

En cada casa que iba, Pequeña taconeaba sus zapatillas rojas de plástico infantiles y los ocupantes terminaban adorándola, dándole demasiados dulces. Ella se divirtió mucho, y yo eventualmente olvidé lo ridículo que me veía porque ella estaba feliz, eso era todo lo que importaba.

* * *

—Cinco piezas —dijo Pequeña cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho mientras yo revisaba sus dulces para asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien.

—Dos.

Bufó ante mi contraoferta y miró a Bella con un puchero.

—Mami, ¿puedo, _pod favod_, tened cinco piezas hoy?

Tuve que reírme. No consiguió lo que quería de mí, así que acudió a su mamá. Ya tenía tiempo jugando en ambos lados, pero nosotros ya habíamos aprendido. Eso de hacer un frente unido y esas mierdas.

—Creo que dos son suficientes por hoy, cariño —dijo Bella, estirándose en el piso junto a mí.

Nos quitamos los disfraces en cuanto llegamos a casa, pero Pequeña seguía usando el suyo. No me sorprendería si intentaba dormir en él esta noche. La niña _era_ la Dorothy más adorable que había existido.

—¿Tdes? —preguntó Sofía—. ¿Pod favod? Y los dejade que agaden unos.

Me reí, agarré una pieza, la abrí y me la eché a la boca.

—Yo puedo comer todos los que quiera.

—¡No! —gritó, echándose sobre mí y presionando ambos lados de mi cara con sus manos—. ¡Mami, dile que son míos!

—Compartimos, ¿recuerdas? —preguntó Bella—. Pero, sabes, Edward, se supone que debes pedirlos.

Sonrió mientras yo intentaba masticar el tootsie roll, aunque Sofía me lo estaba haciendo difícil. Luego de pasármelo, dije:

—Lo lamento. ¿Le das uno a papá?

Entornó los ojos bufando.

—Ya te lo comiste. Ahoda me tocan tdes.

Supongo que era justo. Tres eran mejores que cinco, así que Bella y yo cedimos y la dejamos elegir sus tres piezas antes de meter todo a la bolsa y subirlo al refrigerador, para que ella no pudiera alcanzarlo. Ella podía convertirse en una jodida bandida, así que no me sentí mal por agarrar unas piezas más antes de subir la bolsa.

Aunque yo sí las compartiría con mi Mordelona.

Luego de que Bella la metiera a bañar y la acostáramos, le leí una historia a Sofía mientras ella se quedaba dormida. Después de estar enferma hace unas semanas, ya volvía a su personalidad perfectamente feliz y exuberante. Gracias a Dios también porque me morí de preocupación cuando esa noche volvió a despertar enferma. Otra dosis de Zofran la ayudó inmensamente, pero también me quedé en casa con ella el día siguiente.

—¿Ya se durmió a causa del coma auto inducido a base de dulces? —preguntó Bella sonriendo cuando me uní a ella en la cama. Puso su libro en su regazo y pasó una mano sobre su pequeño bulto.

—Hubiera intentado terminarse toda la maldita bolsa esta noche si la hubiéramos dejado —me reí—. Tres piezas no fueron suficientes.

—Le diste otra, ¿no?

Sonreí encogiéndome de hombros.

—Sí, pero la hice lavarse los dientes de nuevo. Ahora, creo que me debes un favor.

Me estiré junto a ella, tomé su libro y lo dejé en el buró mientras presionaba mis labios con los suyos. Su mano se metió entre mi cabello, gimió al profundizar el beso.

Síp, iba a tener suerte esta noche.

Joder, sí.

* * *

—¿Cuánto falta para que salga? —preguntó Pequeña, poniendo sus manos en el estómago de Bella.

Siendo Bella tan pequeña, su bultito de dieciséis semanas era bastante obvio y Sofía estaba jodidamente _fascinada _por él. No podía apartar las manos de ahí, así que luego de sentarnos en el sofá después de la cena, olvidó todo sobre sus juguetes y se fue directo a él. Estaba de pie entre las piernas de Bella, mirando con los ojos bien abiertos al levantar la blusa de Bella.

—Va a tardar un tiempo, corazón —dijo Bella—. ¿Cuándo es abril?

—Después de marzo.

No pude evitar sonreír ante su correcta pronunciación de marzo. Era un avance relativamente nuevo, y la primera vez que dijo de manera correcta una palabra que tuviera la R, la miré dos veces. En realidad la asusté un poco porque ella no lo notó al principio. La cargué en brazos y la hice repetirlo una y otra vez mientras yo actuaba como un jodido imbécil a causa de mi entusiasmo. Todavía estaba lejos de hablar perfectamente, pero la terapia del habla había comenzado a hacer su trabajo.

—Bien —dije—. Y ahora estamos a noviembre, así que, ¿cuántos meses son?

Alzó las manos para contar los meses.

—Um… ¿seis?

—Piénsalo así, cariño —dijo Bella, contando con sus manos para ayudar a Pequeña—. De noviembre a diciembre es un mes, luego de diciembre a enero son dos, enero a febrero son tres, febrero a marzo son cuatro y luego de marzo a abril son cinco. Así que todavía nos faltan cinco meses. No es tanto tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Sí-huh —dijo Sofía, rodando los ojos—. ¿Puede llegar antes? Quiero saber si voy a tened hedmanito o hermanita.

—Tiene que crecer, Pequeña —dije—. Necesita todos esos meses para crecer lo suficientemente fuerte. Mientras está en mami, ella le da todos los nutrientes que necesita, para que cuando sea hora de que nazca, lo haga saludable. Pero en unas semanas sabremos si es niño o niña. La doctora de mami hará otro ultrasonido. ¿Recuerdas esa foto de aspecto gracioso que está en el refrigerador?

—Uh-huh. La que está en blanco y negro —asintió.

—Sí, la doctora de mami hará otro de esos y podremos saber si es niño o niña.

—¿Puedo ver mi foto cuando estaba en la panza de mami?

Abrí los ojos como platos viendo a Bella. Hijo de puta, ni siquiera había pensado en que preguntaría sobre Bella embarazada de ella. Jamás durante la vida de Pequeña le habíamos contado que Bella la había adoptado. Era demasiado pequeña cuando eso pasó que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de qué estaba sucediendo.

—No tomamos ninguna —mentí.

—Edward —susurró Bella, Pequeña nos miraba con curiosidad—. ¿Quizás?

No.

_Carajo no_.

No quería que Sofía supiera que Bella no era su madre biológica, _nunca_. Hablamos sobre eso y decidimos que no le diríamos. Al menos no mientras ella siguiera siendo tan pequeña. Después de todo, ¿qué niña de cinco años miraba a su madre y se daba cuenta que no tenía la misma nariz, los mismos labios u orejas? Pequeña se parecía a mí. Se _enorgullecía_ de parecerse a su papi.

—¿Por qué no la tienen? —preguntó Pequeña ladeando la cabeza—. Tienen la del bebé.

—Intentaremos encontrarla, ¿de acuerdo, cielo? —dijo Bella forzando una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué no vas a jugar mientras buscamos?

Asintió haciendo que sus rizos rebotaran y sonrió.

—¡Bien! Por favor encuéntdenla. ¡Quiedo ver!

—Vayamos a hablar —susurró Bella antes de ponerse de pie y agarrar mi mano.

Podía sentirme apretando la mandíbula mientras la seguía por las escaleras. Lo que Kate hizo seguía enojándome cada vez que pensaba en ello. Siempre lo haría. ¿Estaba feliz de no tenerla en nuestras vidas? Sí… lo estaba, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ella había lastimado a mi hija, incluso si Sofía no lo sabía. Ella la _abandonó_. No amaba a su propia carne y sangre. Cómo es que no amaba a la niña más dulce y perfecta del mundo, era la cosa más loca que podía existir para mí.

No volvimos a tener contacto con ella luego de dejar Nueva York, y eso estaba bien para mí.

—Va a recordar esto, Edward —dijo Bella, cerrando la puerta de la habitación detrás de ella mientras yo me dejaba caer en la cama, tapándome la cara con las manos—. Un día cuando lo descubra; porque _sabes_ que no podemos esconder esto para siempre, va a recordar este día y se dará cuenta de que le mentimos. Yo… yo pensé que el bebé podría alzar el tema, he estado leyendo sobre el asunto.

Alcé la cabeza de golpe y entrecerré los ojos.

—¿Pensaste en esto y no me dijiste?

—¡No estaba segura! —susurró ásperamente—. Sólo lo consideré brevemente cuando lo descubrimos, pero hace unas semanas volví a pensarlo. No me sorprende que tenga preguntas. ¿A ti sí? ¿De verdad?

Sofía era una pequeña inquisitiva e inteligente. No sabía por qué no había considerado que nos haría preguntas.

—Yo… no _quería_ pensar en ello —suspiré—. Dios, si pudiera borrar a Kate de mi memoria, lo haría. Créeme.

—Claro que sí —dijo, sentándose junto a mí—. Si yo pudiera dar a luz a nuestra hija, regresaría el tiempo en este instante. Pero no es así como funciona. _Amo_ a Sofía como si yo la hubiera parido. Nunca nada cambiará eso. Ni siquiera este bebé… _nada_.

—Pero, ¿y si ella no lo piensa de esa manera? Es una niña, Bella. ¡Tiene cinco años! No entiende estas cosas.

—Puede que sí. Quiero decir, si se lo explicamos y le aseguro que _jamás_ amaré más a este bebé que a ella; que es exactamente el mismo tipo de amor, quizá lo entenderá. Los niños son más inteligentes de lo que creemos, ¿sabes? _Ella es_ más inteligente de lo que nos damos cuenta.

Sacudí la cabeza pasándome la mano por el cabello.

—No quiero lastimarla.

Carajo, no quisiera lastimar jamás a Pequeña, y esto bien podría hacerlo. ¿Cómo demonios le explico que la cagué? Que embaracé a una mujer que apenas conocía y que esa mujer no la quería; que al principio _yo_ no estaba seguro de quererla. Me odiaba por hacerle esto a mi hija.

—Yo tampoco. —La voz de Bella se rompió, y al alzar la mirada me encontré con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas—. No quiero decirle que no soy su verdadera madre. Porque sí _lo soy_. Me aterra que me vaya a ver de diferente manera. No quiero esto, Edward, pero no podemos mentirle. Sólo lo empeorará cuando se entere de la verdad. No quiero que me odie por pretender ser algo que no soy.

Su cuerpo tembló al sollozar. La envolví con mi brazo, jalándola a mi pecho. Una vez más me portaba como un jodido egoísta, pensando sólo en cómo me afectaba esto _a mí,_ cuando le afectaba a ella de igual manera. Yo era el papá de Pequeña. Era mi sangre la que corría por sus venas, mi cabello sobre su cabeza y mi sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

Pero Bella… Bella la crió. Bella la amó, no porque tenía que hacerlo, sino porque _quería_. Bella era su mamá; a la chingada con el ADN. Pequeña podría dudar de eso. Ese pensamiento me causaba más dolor del que podía expresar, así que era obvio que debía estar matando a Bella.

—Lo lamento —dije, abrazándola mientras lloraba—. Yo no… carajo, no pensé. Tú eres su mamá, Bella. Ella lo sabe. Eres la única mamá que ha conocido y que _conocerá_. Lamento un chingo no haber pensado en ti. No la dejaré pensar que no eres su madre. Ni siquiera por un segundo. Tú eres la razón por la que ella es quien es. Madre biológica o no, eso no lo cambiará.

—Yo sólo… tenemos que decírselo ahora —dijo Bella mientras yo le limpiaba las lágrimas—. No puedo mentirle. La amo demasiado para seguir mintiendo. No importa que yo no la haya parido. Al menos a mí no me importa. La veo y miro a _mi_ hija; no a la de Kate.

Asentí.

—Supongo que será mejor hacerlo ahora que dejarlo para después. Sería peor si se entera por alguien aparte de nosotros.

—Y no quiero que piense que le mentimos.

—Mami, papi —gritó Pequeña al otro lado de la puerta, tocando con fuerza—. ¿Puedo entrar?

Limpié las lágrimas de Bella, y asintió sollozando.

—Es hora.

—Te amo.

Sonrió con tristeza y ladeó la cabeza para besarme.

—También te amo.

Me paré de la cama, suspiré al acercarme a la puerta y la abrí para encontrar a Sofía del otro lado con una mirada de curiosidad.

—Entra, corazón.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Mami? —Corrió hacia la cama, se subió junto a Bella y se sentó en su regazo. Bella la abrazó con fuerza, besándole la cabeza—. ¿Por qué estás tdiste, mami? Está bien si no encontdadon mi foto.

—No, no la encontramos, Pequeña.

Me senté junto a ellas, y le besé la frente sin poder detenerme. Respiré profundamente sabiendo que yo tenía que comenzar esto. Mis acciones lo causaron. Claro, si yo _no me hubiera_ acostado con Kate, ella no estaría aquí, no podía arrepentirme de eso ni por un instante. Aunque sí hice esto, así que necesitaba ser yo quien comenzara la conversación más difícil de mi vida.

—No la encontramos porque no la tenemos —dije—. No la tenemos porque… no tomamos la foto de ti en la pancita de mamá. A diferencia de tu hermano o hermana, tú no creciste allí. Tú creciste dentro de otra mujer.

—Pero… ¿cómo?

—Cariño, tú creciste en mi corazón —dijo Bella, acariciándole la mejilla—. No te di a luz, pero eso no cambia lo _mucho_ que te amo. Sé que esto es confuso, pero te lo explicaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Eres mi mami, ¿vedad?

Asintió con fervor.

—_Sí_. Yo soy tu mami, y también voy a ser la mami de este bebé.

—Los bebés llegan al mundo de la misma manera —dije, sabiendo que tendría que admitir cómo pasó _en realidad_—. Sé que te dije qué pasa cuando las mamis y los papis se aman, pero a veces pasa por accidente. Y, a veces, esa mami no está lista para ser una mami. No sé por qué pasa eso, pero pasa.

—Yo fui un… ¿accidente? —preguntó Sofía, su labio inferior sobresalía.

—El _mejor_ accidente del mundo. A veces los accidentes son cosas buenas. Cosas muy, _muy_ buenas. La mujer en cuyo vientre creciste no estaba lista para ser una mami, así que estuvimos tú y yo solos por un tiempo. En realidad eso no es cierto. Estuvimos tú y yo solos por una hora.

Sonreí, mirando como los labios de Bella se curvaban.

—Entonces… ¿cómo es que mami es mi mami?

—Como dije, creciste en mi corazón —dijo Bella, abrazándola con más fuerza—. En el momento en que te vi, mi corazón creció y me di cuenta de que era mami. El que no hayas crecido en mi vientre no significa que no sea tu mami. Más bien piensa en lo especial que eso te hace para mí. Te _encontré_ y mi corazón creció tanto de amor que no pude contenerlo. Explotó con amor. Igual que con el bebé que está dentro de mí, no hubo otra opción.

—No entiendo.

Asentí.

—Lo sé, cielo. Es muy confuso.

—No, entiendo que mami es mi mami, pero, ¿qué pasó con mi otra mami? ¿Tengo dos?

—Su nombre es Kate —suspiré al sentir las lágrimas formándose en mis ojos—. La conocí cuando era joven, tú creciste en su vientre. Pero ella no estaba lista para ser una mami, así que te entregó a mí. No sé por qué no estaba lista, cariño. No tienes dos mamis. Kate _no es_ eso para ti, pero está bien porque le dio la oportunidad a mami para encontrarte. Ella estaba destinada a ser tuya y tú estabas destinada a ser de ella.

Frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio, _igual_ que Bella.

—¿Tengo dos papis?

—No —dijo Bella—. Papi te creó con Kate.

—¿Lo va a hacer de nuevo con otra mujer? ¿Voy a tener más hedmanos y hedmanas?

—_No _—recalqué la palabra, y debí darme cuenta antes que eso regresaría para morderme el culo—. Ahora amo a mami y _sólo_ a mami. La única forma en que tendré más bebés es si los creamos juntos.

—¿Amabas a Kate?

Jodido Jesucristo. _Iba_ a tener que explicarle que la cagué. Y la verdad me lo merecía. Luego de todas las pendejadas que hice antes de tener a Sofía, me merecía algo mucho peor.

—No, no la amaba. Cometí un error, pero eso no significa que tú seas un error. ¿Lo entiendes? Papi lo hizo y no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—¿Te metiste en pdoblemas?

—No fue ese tipo de error —dijo Bella, intentando no reír.

Las noches en vela, los pañales llenos de mierda y _la dentición_ fueron mis castigos por no mantener mi polla en mis pantalones, aunque no iba a decirle eso a Sofía. Y eran castigos que volvería a hacer felizmente por ella. Castigos que _volvería_ a hacer con nuestro siguiente bebé.

Valían la pena y mucho más.

—Entonces, ¿lo entiendes, amor? —pregunté—. No creciste en el vientre de mami, pero eso no cambia que ella te ame más que a nada en el mundo.

—Soy especial porque hice que su codazón explotada con amod. —Sonrió mirando a Bella.

—Exacto, cariño —Bella asintió sonriendo—. Y voy a amar a tu hermanito tanto como a ti. Aunque tú siempre serás mi pequeña especial. Este bebé no cambiará eso. El que esté creciendo en mi vientre no cambia nada.

—Sigue siendo confuso, pero si mi mami es mi mami, lo entiendo.

Bella enterró el rostro en el cabello de nuestra hija mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—Yo soy tu mami.

—La manera en que hayas llegado a este mundo _nunca_ cambiará eso —dije, envolviéndolas a ambas con mis brazos y besándoles las mejillas—. Te amamos muchísimo, Pequeña.

—También los amo —dijo—. Está bien, mami. Ya no estés triste.

—Cariño, son lágrimas de felicidad. Estoy muy feliz de que sepas que yo soy tu mami. Muy, _muy_ feliz. No quiero que estés confundida, eso es todo. Puedes preguntarnos todo lo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo?

Le limpió las lágrimas y besó la cabeza de Pequeña mientras yo seguía con ambas en mis brazos. Esta fue la conversación más terrorífica que había tenido con mi hija, y sabía que todavía no terminaba. Cuando creciera lo entendería mejor, tendría preguntas y dudas, pero esperaba que recodara esta conversación; que recordara lo feliz que estaba Bella al saber que ella sabía quién era su madre.

Porque, sin importar cómo haya llegado a este mundo, Bella _era_ su mamá. Era el amor lo que importaba, no la forma. Y Bella amaba a Sofía tanto como yo; siempre la había amado.

* * *

Todavía faltan un par de capítulos para saber el sexo del bebé.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios!


	7. First Recital

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de **S. Meyer **y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**A Few More F Words**

**Capítulo 7: **Primer recital

Pequeña se quedó dormida temprano, así que Bella y yo decidimos irnos a la cama y disfrutar esta noche de un tiempo en paz. Había sido pregunta tras pregunta después de que le contáramos de Kate hace unos días. Entendía que ella quisiera saber todo, pero en algún momento ya no tendríamos más respuestas que darle. Ya sabía más de lo que yo quería decirle, pero nos rogó a Bella y a mí que le contáramos exactamente cómo es que Bella se convirtió en su mamá.

Fue jodidamente extraño contarle sobre nuestra relación al principio, pero al mismo tiempo me gustaba recordarlo. Bella lo puso de una manera que no parecía tan mala como yo lo recordaba. Le contó a nuestra hija cómo era yo con ella; esos pequeños detalles que ya había olvidado. Incluso le mostramos los vídeos que había tomado de sus logros.

Le encantaron un chingo.

Viéndolo bien, decirle la verdad no fue tan malo como temí. Era tan pequeña que no creí conveniente decírselo ahora, pero parecía que habíamos tomado la mejor decisión. No estaba enojada por descubrir que Bella no era su mamá biológica. De hecho, se tomó muy apecho toda la cosa de "creciste en mi corazón", hasta el punto de decir que era especial por eso, lo cual era verdad. Aún así, seguía temiendo cuando llegara el momento de que se enojara de verdad. Sabía que eso tendría que pasar, pero por ahora intentaba no pensar en ello.

Lo manejaríamos de la misma forma en que se lo habíamos dicho: como familia.

—Intento no sentirme "ay, soy yo que está engordando", pero sí me siento así —dijo Bella haciendo un puchero. Estábamos en la cama y se sobó el estómago, trazando las estrías casi invisibles que habían comenzado a salir.

Durante la última semana, su bultito había crecido bastante, haciéndose más prominente.

—Claro que no estás gorda, no deberías sentirte así —dije, girándome de lado—. Con gusto te recordaré lo preciosa que eres en cualquier momento.

Sonrió estirando una mano para acariciarme la mejilla.

—¿Quién te dijo que dijeras eso?

—Es invención mía —me reí entre dientes—. Puedo ser romántico, sabes. Soy como Casanova.

—Oh sí, claro que sí. —Rodó los ojos—. Pero gracias por decirlo. Mis jeans ya no me quedan y me salió un barro por primera vez en diez años, aún así creeré tu mentira.

—Es un barro adorable. —Sonreí. En realidad no lo era, pero, ya sabes, tenía que decirlo. Además, no era _tan_ notorio. Si ella no lo hubiera dicho, yo no lo habría visto—. Y no estoy mintiendo.

Alcé la cabeza para besarla. Mi mano, que había estado en su estómago, se movió hacia el norte para probar las aguas. No me golpeó para que la quitara, así que brindemos por eso.

—Eres hermosa, Bella.

—Te amo.

Sonreí contra su cuello.

—También te amo. ¿Te parece bien esto?

Agarró un puño de mi cabello, llevando mis labios de regreso a su boca.

—Claro que sí. Aunque debes perder los bóxers.

Me aparté para quitármelos antes de que ella pudiera cambiar de parecer. Sonreía de manera hermosa, viéndome de cerca. Aunque antes de que yo volviera a acomodarme, ella se subió sobre mí, acarició mi pecho con sus manos mientras presionaba sus labios con los míos. Claro, últimamente no siempre estaba de humor, pero cuando lo estaba, Jodido Jesucristo, era increíble.

Y claramente hoy sí estaba de humor.

—Me haces sentir sexy —dijo, apartándose y poniendo su frente en la mía—. Siento que mi cuerpo ya no es el mío, pero tú _sigues_ haciéndome sentir como siempre. Te amo por eso.

—_Eres_ sexy. Eres preciosa y nada cambiará eso. Esas marcas apenas visibles que comienzan a salir… no son feas. Vas a tener a nuestro bebé, así que nada que pase debido a eso te hará menos hermosa para mí.

—¿Ves? —dijo, sonrió a pesar de que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. Haces _eso_. Dejas de lado tu humor y dices cosas dulces cuando lo necesito.

—Es la verdad —sonreí besándola suavemente—. Puedo hacer una broma si quieres.

—No arruines el momento —se rió y la volteé acostándola sobre su espalda.

En cuestión de segundos le quité la blusa y las bragas, y me dediqué a besarla. Mis labios paseaban por su mandíbula y cuello mientras ella tarareaba satisfecha, rogando suavemente por más. Le daría a esta mujer cualquier cosa que me pidiera y mucho más, así que no desperdicié más el tiempo. Mis dedos se deslizaron dentro de ella, moviéndose rápidamente mientras gemía mi nombre.

Últimamente me había dicho que el sexo era mucho mejor que antes; una de sus partes favoritas del embarazo era cuando estaba de humor. Joder, a mí me encantaba que fuera mejor. Su felicidad era lo más importante del mundo para mí; algo completamente opuesto a lo que solía ser cuando yo estaba con alguien. Claro, yo quería correrme, pero ahora también me importaba que ella lo hiciera.

¿Y en últimas fechas? No costaba mucho. Unos cuantos movimientos de mis dedos y frotar su clítoris la hacían gritar mi nombre en tiempo récord. Mis labios se presionaron contra los de ella, tragando sus gritos al venirse.

Me aparté para mirarla con una sonrisa. Sus mejillas y su pecho estaban sonrojados y tenía los ojos cerrados; sonreía suavemente. Era jodidamente maravillosa, y yo era el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

—Te amo —susurró cuando me moví entre sus piernas.

Acaricié su mejilla, bajando la cabeza para besarla mientras entraba lentamente en ella.

—También te amo.

Se sentía jodidamente increíble alrededor de mí, como siempre. Mientras movía mis caderas en ella, ella gritó mi nombre una y otra vez, lanzando un "Jodido Jesucristo" en cierto momento. No maldecía muy seguido pero, carajo, me encantaba cuando lo hacía.

* * *

—Eres la bailarina más _bonita_ de todo el mundo —me reí entre dientes, arrodillándome frente a Pequeña en los bastidores de su primer recital—. Vas a hacerlo muy bien, así que no te pongas nerviosa.

Se mordió el labio mirándose los pies.

—Pedo, ¿y si apesto?

Podía contar con una mano la cantidad de veces que Sofía había estado nerviosa en toda su vida. Cuando comenzó la escuela, sus vacunas más recientes, cuando rompió un florero en casa de mamá por accidente y pensó que estaría en problemas, y hace unos días cuando le contamos sobre Kate. Era la niña más valiente que había conocido, pero justo ahora ése no era el caso.

Estaba a punto de salir al escenario por primera vez. Cierto, probablemente sólo había como dieciséis personas en la audiencia, pero para ella eran miles de personas. Chingado, odiaba verla tan lastimosa, pero también era algo… lindo.

Mi bebita le dijo a Bella que me necesitaba _a mí_, así que corrí directo a ella en los bastidores.

—No apestarás —le dije acariciándole la mejilla—. Es normal estar nerviosa, amor.

—Tú no te pones nedvioso, papi.

—¿Yo? —me reí sacudiendo la cabeza—. Me pongo nervoso _todo _el tiempo, al igual que mami y todos los demás. Es normal. Supongo que sólo eres una niña normal, ¿eh?

Ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos como si la hubiera ofendido.

—Soy _especial_.

—Mis disculpas, claro que lo eres, pero incluso las pequeñas especiales se ponen nerviosas. No quieres renunciar.

Asintió.

—Sí, sí quiedo.

—Pero no lo vas a hacer. Vas a salir a ese escenario y todos van a ver lo _increíble_ que eres. Porque eres _mi_ pequeña. Mi pequeña no renuncia, ¿verdad?

Bufó dramáticamente, obligándome a sofocar una carcajada. La niña era jodidamente adorable, ¿de acuerdo? incluso sus crisis eran adorables.

—¿Tengo qué?

Asentí y me incliné para besarle la frente.

—Sí, tienes que hacerlo. Estaré en primera fila, ¿de acuerdo? Con todos los demás. Vas a estar maravillosa e incluso si te tropiezas u olvidas algo, seguirás siendo maravillosa. Sólo diviértete. Te divertías en la clase, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Entonces imagina que estás de nuevo en la clase.

Lanzó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, apretándome tan fuertemente como podía. Evité tocarle el cabello por miedo a que Bella cumpliera su amenaza y me cortara las bolas. Al parecer, poner su cabello en un moño perfecto _no_ es tan simple como parecía. Pero, bueno, a mí me parecía jodidamente sencillo. Aún así, mi mujer era una aterradora mujer embarazada y era mejor escuchar sus advertencias.

Después de todo, me agradaban mucho mis bolas.

—¿Ya estás lista? —le pregunté cuando soltó su agarre letal de mi cuello.

—Supongo —suspiró—. Me van a dad pastel aunque apeste, ¿cierto?

Me reí entre dientes sonriendo.

—Claro que sí. Te amo.

—También te amo, papi.

Besé su mejilla una última vez antes de hacerle una seña a su instructora de ballet para hacerle saber que Sofía estaba lista. El recital no era tan grande, así que esperaron a Pequeña antes de seguir, retrasando el show como diez minutos.

Luego de asegurarme de que estuviera bien, regresé al auditorio de la escuela que habían reservado para el evento. Toda mi familia, junto con Charlie y Sue, habían venido a ver a Pequeña, así que la mayor parte de la primera fila era de ellos. De hecho les pedí a Alice y Jasper que llegaran temprano para que apartaran los lugares. De ninguna jodida manera iba a ver el primer recital de mi bebé desde asientos de mierda.

—¿Va a hacerlo? —preguntó Bella levantando de mi lugar el ramo de rosas que le habíamos comprado a Sofía para que yo pudiera sentarme.

Asentí.

—Sí, sigue nerviosa, pero creo que estará bien.

—Finalmente hay algo que le da miedo a la enana —se rió Emmett—. Supongo que saltar del pasamanos no es nada comparado con bailar frente a extraños.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Supongo que no, pero incluso si sabemos que la caga en algo, no le digan, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos aceptaron fácilmente, aunque dudaba que ese recordatorio fuera necesario. Todo lo que importaba era que Pequeña lo había intentando. Todos sabíamos muy bien que se tropezaría —el baile no era su fuerte—, pero no importaba.

Luego de que bajaran las luces en el auditorio y las lámparas del escenario se encendieran brillantemente, me enderecé en mi asiento sosteniendo la mano de Bella. Todas las niñas salieron usando tutus, haciendo la rutina que habían practicado. Cuando Pequeña salió, sus ojos escanearon la primera fila antes de posarse en los míos. Sonrió, se detuvo de golpe y nos saludó con la mano, haciendo reír a la audiencia.

—Es la niña más bonita del mundo —mamá se rió junto a mí—. Por favor, dime que grabaste eso, Carlisle.

—Por supuesto que sí, querida —dijo papá sosteniendo la cámara.

Durante la siguiente media hora miramos a Pequeña y a sus compañeras cargar la rutina completamente. Probablemente sólo había una niña que lo estaba haciendo bien, y obviamente no era la mía.

Ella era un desastre —un completo y total desastre—, pero santísima mierda no tuvo precio. En cierto momento estuve bastante seguro de que olvidó todos sus movimientos y sólo comenzó a saltar y darse vueltas. Fue… graciosamente horrible.

—Lo siento, Edward, pero tu hija no está hecha para estas mierdas —Emmett se rió sacudiendo la cabeza al final de la fila.

Ni siquiera pude enojarme con él.

—Chinga tu madre, es perfecta —dije riéndome entre dientes.

Escuché que me callaban desde atrás por mi lenguaje, pero no me importaba. Sólo diré que estaba malditamente seguro de que ella era especial. Quiero decir, la amaba con todo mi corazón pero… era terrible.

Perfectamente terrible.

—¿Quizá le guste la pintura? —sugirió Bella—. Diría que gimnasia, pero eso es extremadamente peligroso.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No sé, pero creo que ya terminamos con las clases de ballet.

Asintió tapándose la boca para no reír. Miré de nuevo el escenario, encontrando a Pequeña acostada y pateando las piernas en el aire. Las otras niñas también lo estaban haciendo, pero no tan… _peculiarmente_ como ella.

Afortunadamente todo terminó después de eso. Todas las niñas se levantaron —de alguna manera Sofía terminó en medio—, e hicieron una reverencia antes de que el telón se cerrara. No me importaba una mierda haber gastado cientos de dólares en esas lecciones porque fueron cientos de dólares que valieron por la diversión. Pequeña estaba sonriendo brillantemente cuando todo terminó, y eso era todo lo que me importaba.

* * *

Cuando el show terminó, Pequeña corrió hacia nosotros por el pasillo de la preparatoria con sus compañeras. Entre todos consiguió cinco ramos diferentes de rosas. Y, créanme, no le importó un carajo sobre qué tan bien lo hizo al ver las flores.

Todo ese amor por las flores de cuando era bebé se le había quedado bastante apegado en ella. Era algo malditamente bueno que su abuela fuera dueña de una florería.

—¿Te divertiste, corazón? —le preguntó papá a Sofía al darle un ramo de rosas, color rosa.

Ella lo agregó a la pila que tenía en su brazo y asintió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—No apesté, ¿verdad, PawPaw?

—Para nada —mintió con facilidad—. Te veías _hermosa_.

—Mami me peinó. —Sonrió tocándose suavemente el cabello—. ¿Ya es hoda del pastel?

—Claro que sí, amor —dije, cargándola en brazos—. Estuviste _increíble_, como te dije. ¿Estás feliz de no haber renunciado?

—Uh-huh, pedo me equivoqué un poco.

Jadeé fingiendo sorpresa.

—No me di cuenta. Nadie lo vio, ¿verdad?

Todos sacudieron las cabezas y sonrieron mintiendo entre dientes. Mañana Bella y yo hablaríamos con ella sobre otras actividades, pero por esta noche quería que ella creyera que estuvo tan maravillosa como se sentía. No había necesidad de aplastar ya sus sueños de ser bailarina.

Luego de que se despidió de sus amigos y maestros, todos nos dirigimos a casa de mis padres para la fiesta. No era nada grande, mamá decoró el comedor y la sala con serpentinas, e incluso mandó hacer un jodido cartel que decía, "¡Felicidades por tu primer recital, Sofía!"

Por supuesto que mi niña quedó fascinada por todo, amó cada momento de su pequeña fiesta; incluso si no le dieron regalos. Charlie y Sue también habían venido, y Sofía pasó unos buenos veinte minutos explicándole a Sue los bailes que había aprendido. Incluso volvió a repetir algunas de las partes para nosotros, empapándose con la atención.

Eventualmente le dieron el pastel que le prometieron. En realidad Rosalie lo había hecho, y se veía bastante decente. Supongo que la repostería era su nuevo pasatiempo o alguna de esas mierdas. Nos dirigimos al comedor y senté a Pequeña en mi regazo mientras Rose le ponía el pastel en la mesa frente a ella.

—¿Me puedo quedad con la bailadina? —preguntó Pequeña, que sonrió al ver la monstruosidad rosa que era el pastel con la muñeca en la cima.

—Por supuesto, cariño —dijo Rose—. ¿Se ve bonito? Lo hice yo, ¿sabes?

—¡Es muy bonito! —dijo—. ¿Verdad, papi?

Asentí.

—Es hermoso, princesa. ¿No tienes algo que decirles a Nana y a la tía?

—¡Oh! ¡Gdacias!

—De nada, cariño —dijo mamá sonriendo—. Ahora, ¿quieres un poco de pastel?

—¡Sí! Mami, es _muy _bonito, ¿vedad?

Bella asintió junto a mí con el ceño fruncido ligeramente y sus mejillas más pálidas de lo normal.

—Sí lo es, cielo —dijo—. Aunque, ahora vuelvo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté suavemente. Había pasado de estar muy feliz a parecer como si algo estuviera mal—. ¿Tienes nauseas?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Sólo tengo que ir al baño, ¿de acuerdo? Comiencen a comer sin mí.

Cuando se paró y comenzó a caminar, la parte trasera de su vestido gris clarito me llamó la atención. Mi corazón se aceleró y, por un momento, el mundo pareció… detenerse.

—Bella, tu vestido —dije con la vista pegada en ella.

La habitación se quedó en silencio cuando ella bajó la vista, notando el río rojo bajando lentamente por su pierna.

—Oh —dijo suavemente. Moví a Sofía al regazo de Rose y me levanté de golpe de mi asiento—. No… me siento bien.

Mis brazos ya estaban alrededor de ella, intentando sentarla en una de las sillas cuando sus ojos rodaron dentro de su cabeza y ella comenzó a caer hacia enfrente.

* * *

La siguiente actualización será dentro de 10 días, como siempre, eso no cambiará.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios!


End file.
